Mochi X Lectora: Hechizo Mortal
by fiorelli210
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día cualquiera te encontráras con cinco blandas, duces y extrañas criaturas dentro de tú casa? Posiblemente los echarías como fuera pero... ¿Y si ellos habláran y dependieran exclusivamente de tí? Primer Mochi x Lectora en español. Hetalia.
1. Cuando sea eclipse de Luna Prólogo

**_*Se acerca montada en su unicornio rosa* Hola gentita los extrañé un montón! Pero ya estoy nuevamente aqui para traerles una nueva aventura bastante exclusiva, ¿Por qué? Pues, básicamente porque como pudieron ver en el título es Mochi X Lectora...Sí, no estoy de coña y al parecer es el único en español que hay! *Se emociona* como sea, les invito a pasar a revisar que es lo que nos espera esta vez con los aliados como protagonistas y claro, la lectora junta con ellos. Aqui entonces ya no molesto más y les dejó lo que es el "Prólogo" y el primer capi...Pero antes los protocolos correspondientes :3_**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a HimaPapa. La imagen de portada no se a quien pertenece pero aqui está el link de donde la encontré:_**

**_ clubs/hetalia/images/23997469/title/allies-photo_**

**_Eso, por tanto pasen y disfruten del misterio y esta nueva rola ;D_**

_ **Chapter 1: "Cuando sea eclipse de luna" Prólogo**_

A simple vista parecía la ostentosa casa de una familia acomodada y aunque dentro hubiese varias personas nadie era pariente, amigo, socio, o colega, más bien todo lo contrario, de seguro más de uno habría zurrado gustoso a alguno de los presentes, pero claro, aquella reunión tenía un fin, un fin que imploraban se concretase.

Avanzó relajado por un extenso corredor estilo gótico, sus paredes de piedras uniformes, telas de araña y candelabros con velas eran un panorama digno de la entrada a un calabozo medieval, al verse frente a una mohosa puerta tocó energético hasta que una cinta de metal se movió dejando ver unos desconfiados ojos verdosos.

–Contraseña –Exigió la voz de mirada esmeralda.

–Deja de jugar Inglaterra y ábreme la puerta –Entremezcló las palabras con un bufido.

La madera se aparto soltando un molesto chirrido; ingreso al tétrico salón observando a tres personas más instaladas en una mesa circular.

– ¡Llegas tarde! –Reclamo un hombre a su lado con cabellera larga y rubia su rostro crispado daba a entender lo mucho que lo habían esperado.

–Me siento como el príncipe Arturo en la mesa redonda –Ignoró todo comentario dejando caer su peso en una silla escrutando las paredes y el techo.

–En ese caso yo debería ser el príncipe –Contradijo el ojiverde orgulloso sentándose a un costado.

–No porque te llames igual, seas de la misma nacionalidad y hallas estado hay significa que seas él…Además dudo que haya tenido cejas tan grandes –Replicó con cierto desdén.

– ¡¿Que acabas de decir idiota?!

– ¡No se pongan a pelear ahora aru! –Intervino un asiático evitando conflictos.

–A mí me gusta verlos pelear, Da –Contrapuso un ruso.

–Bueno, a lo que vinimos –Recordó el rubio.

–No puedo creer que diga esto pero Francia tiene razón. Ya que América llego y estamos todos sugiero comencemos –Inglaterra saco un grueso y viejo libro del estante cercano revisando sus páginas –Bien lo primero que hay que hacer es, confesarse para librarse de todo pecado.

La expresión de sus compañeros era entre enfadada y divertida.

–Entonces yo comienzo –Aviso el hombre de barba carraspeando.

– ¡Si de eso depende entonces Francia es un caso perdido!

– ¡América tiene razón aru, nunca terminaremos si lo dejamos hablar!

–China ¡¿Desde cuándo estas en mi contra?!

–A mí me toca después, Da.

– ¡Si continúan perdiendo el tiempo haré esto solo! –Refunfuño el inglés.

–Me temo que no podrás hacer eso –Recordó el ruso mostrándole en su mano un brillante y simple argolla de matrimonio, en silencio cada uno de ellos contempló su propio dedo anular adornado con la misma pieza de plata.

–Me temo que Rusia tiene razón, lo mejor será hacer esto de forma ordenada o sino no resultará.

El británico suspiro rascándose la nuca –Tú comienzas, Francia.

–Haber, haber…Una vez acosé a una extranjera, recuerdo que la seguí hasta que paso por un callejón entonces aproveche y…

– ¡No quiero saber el resto idiota! –Interrumpió Inglaterra sonrojado.

– ¡Yo tampoco pero hay que hacerlo aru!

N/A: Por su puesto acorte está parte porque una vez que termino habían pasado siete horas.

–(…)Creo que eso es todo, ya estoy listo para convertirme en santo –Eso le sirvió como terapia estaba relajado no obstante sus compañeros estaban echados exhausto y horrorizados en la mesa.

–La palabra "_Pervertido_" te queda pequeña…

– ¿Sigue Rusia? –Inquirió América levantando la cabeza a duras penas.

–_Rúguo_(Si)… –Respondió el chino tratando de mantener la postura.

Cuento corto, cada uno se confesó contando los actos más miserables que alguien pudiese haber hecho jamás y curiosamente el más viejo de todos fue el que menos había pecado, en fin, la vida es muy misteriosa.

– ¡No puedo creer que sea tan tarde! –Vociferó el francés.

–Menos mal nos juntamos temprano –Agrego el americano.

– ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora aru?

–Según el libro cada uno debe beber media copa de vino tinto.

–Eso es fácil, dejen que me encargue de eso –El hombre de larga cabellera sacó de su chaqueta una de sus mejores cepas.

–No quiero saber por qué tienen eso en el bolsillo aru –Bebieron la exquisita bebida con la calma digna de un vago.

–Ahora hay que esperar a la media noche para salir y terminar con lo último…

–Ehh…Quedan diez minutos para que sean las doce –Informo el americano.

La calma del vago cambio a la de un hombre estresado lleno de trabajo, salieron evitando ser vistos por los guardias camuflándose con unas capas negras con amplias capuchas para tapar sus rostros, en medio de un amplio y obscuro jardín por una parte escondida prendieron velas rodeando un gran pentagrama que el británico había preparado con anterioridad, se instalaron dentro del circulo tomándose de las manos (_para su molestia_), observaron en el cielo el eclipse de luna que comenzaba a formarse, el chico de lentes apretó con fuerza la mano del inglés.

–¿Se-Seguro que esto va a funcionar?...

Gracias a la luz de las velas podía notar su expresión temerosa, tenso la mandíbula tragando saliva –Todo estará bien, verás que resultara –Respondió con una seguridad que no era capaz de creerse tener pero que al americano pareció convencer.

–Deben repetir después de mí, a si que pongan atención no se equivoquen…–Aviso el inglés dándose valor – ¡_Ubahlah diri dari_!

–¡_Ubahlah diri dari_!

–¡_Kehidupan kepada_!

–¡_Kehidupan kepada_!

–¡_Kematian…Perubahan_!

–¡_Kematian…Perubahan_! –Al terminar de pronunciar esta frase una fuerte y helada brisa extinguió cada una de las gotas de fuego en las velas, la luna fue tapada por completo dejando un negro velo que ocultó bajo el cada silueta o forma logrando que la visión de sus ojos fuera inútil.

–¡No veo nada!

– ¡Ca-Cállate América! –Exigió el ojiverde intentando opacar el miedo de su voz.

–Todo fue inútil aru.

– ¡Esto es vergonzoso, no sé por qué le hice caso a un Hooligan!

–Al menos fue divertido, Da –Se mantenían en sus posiciones a pesar de solo ver negro y más negro.

El británico bajo su cabeza decepcionado, tanto trabajo, desveladas y tiempo malgastados en una ridícula reunión que fue solo una estupidez, suspiro resignado –Creo que no funciono, lo mejor es irnos a sí que ya deja de temblar América...–Jalo de su brazo por no obtener respuesta – ¡Oye, te estoy habla…

–_Me, duele el pecho_… –Dio su respuesta tardía con voz oprimida.

–¡Rusia! –El grito del asiático alerto al resto.

– ¡¿Qué paso?!

–¡Rusia se cayó al piso y no respon…–Su voz se corto de pronto.

–¡China, no juegues levántate! –Exigió el francés pateando lo que creía su costilla, de la nada él también se desplomó.

–¡¿Francia?!

–_Inglaterra…Tengo mied…_

–¡América no, no me hagas esto párate! –Ya no hubo respuesta, de a poco una opresión en sus pulmones le evitó respirar normalmente, sus piernas flaquerón, sintió su corazón bombear a un ritmo peligroso y su cuerpo adormecerse antes de tocar el piso.

**_*Aparece música misteriosa de fondo* ¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Estarán bien las naciones? ¿En que momento aparecerá la lectora? ¿Mañana hará mucho frio? Para descubrir la respuesta de estas interrogantes y principalmente si te gusto, pasate al proximo capitulo -_**


	2. Algo extraño bajo la cama

**_Ohh, veo que sí te pasaste, ¡Que emoción! *Llora dramaticamente* bueno mientras controló el desborde de felicidad puedes continuar leyendo._**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a HimaPapa, la lectora se pertenece a sí misma, a su país, ¿A la pubertad? y prontamente a...Sorprais!_**

**_Advertencias: El trágame tierra que todo el mundo debe pasar alguna vez en su life. _**

**_Sabiendo esto, pasa con confianza._**

**Chapter 2 Mochi X Lectora: "Algo extraño bajo la cama"**

–No seas así (_Tú nombre_) acompáñame.

Alzaste la vista viéndolo mirarte desde las alturas –Estoy segura que si voy haré el ridículo frente a Fernando –Propinaste una letal mordida a tu sándwich decidida a pasar el resto del descansó sentada bajo ese viejo roble.

–Se que te pones nerviosa y torpe estando cerca de él pero no tiene por que pasarte nada malo.

Enarcaste una ceja desconfiada – ¿Me lo prometes?

–Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de que no ocurra nada.

Observaste al chico de tus sueños desde la distancia riendo con su sonrisa perfecta y seductora, te levantaste inestable pues tus piernas temblaban de los nervios, con tu bolso a cuestas pisaste firme, todo iba bien, con ese peinado que tu amiga te había hecho hace unas horas te sentías confiada.

–Unos cuantos pasos y llegamos al kiosco –Te alentó sonriendo, algo que pasaba una vez cada mil siglos.

– ¡CUIDADO! –Un chico de primaria que jugaba a la pelota impacto contigo, tu amigo y otras dos niñas que estaban cerca de ustedes haciéndolos caer súbitamente –Lo siento mucho…

– ¡Eres un idiota Agustín! –Replico una de las chicas furibunda mientras la otra lo fulminaba con la mirada, ambas se pararon corriendo tras él para vengarse por el penoso incidente.

– ¡¿Que están haciendo hay en el suelo?! ¡Párense! –Casiopea llego corriendo junto a ustedes (_Si, Casiopea no se me ocurrió otro nombre ¿Ok?) _quiso ayudarles a levantarse pero tú no querías siquiera moverte de la vergüenza. Aunque todo eso fue un accidente no evito que a Fernando le resultara cómico, al verlo riendo desaforadamente quedaste en shock, habrías salido corriendo de no ser porque ya estabas caminando aferrada de ambos jóvenes al salón.

El maestro ingreso lleno de objetos que dejaban en evidencia que comenzarían con el tema más educativo de todos, Sexualidad. Les hiso dibujar el aparato reproductor femenino y masculino como si fueran unos nenes de primaria, estabas hastiada y la hora se te hiso eterna si no es por tu amiga que te picó la mejilla con el dedo no te das cuenta de que la tortura había acabado –Nos vemos mañana (_tú nombre_).

– ¿No vienes con nosotros Casiopea? –Interrogó tu amigo acercándose, la chica negó y se fue a toda prisa.

°°vWv°°

–Jaja…No puedo creer que exista un libro tan estúpido –Te burlaste de tu compañero con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada.

–Por si no lo sabías cortar flores es toda una ciencia –Replicó sonrojado guardando un libro titulado "_Aprende a recoger flores_".

–Le diré a los demás lo que estás leyendo –Comentaste burlona.

– ¿Qué clase de "_Mejor amiga_" eres? –Interrogo molesto.

–Esa es mi venganza por dejar que me cayera Hima –Recordaste, él se encogió de hombros.

–Bien señor florista nos vemos mañana.

–Cuidado con las zancadillas.

Antes de que protestarás por la broma se esfumó corriendo despidiéndose con la mano, liberaste un bufido caminando a tu casa.

Pubertad, puede definirse como el estado de idiotez entre la niñez y la madurez, esto pasa por que la mente más que pensar se preocupa en agrandar el busto, ensanchar las caderas, hacerte aparecer vellos en donde jamás imaginaste, provocarte granos por todos lados y…En fin muchas otras cosas desagradables que no vale la pena nombrar ahora, es cierto que tú ya habías pasado por el "_Peak_" de ese terrible acontecimiento, pero aun quedaban algunas "_Secuelas_" antes de pasar definitivamente a la adultez, un ejemplo claro era el hecho de que no pudieras controlar los nervios estando cerca del chico que te gusta y tú cuerpo actuara por su cuenta haciéndote parecer la tonta más grande de este mundo, aunque estaba claro que no fuese así.

Absorta en tus pensamientos no te diste cuenta, solo sentiste que tu pie chocaba con algo blando y cálido, tu cuerpo se inclino hacia adelante, nuevamente caías pero no porque un niño te pateara el tobillo, sino porque una especie de bola blanca con cara se puso en tu camino...Espera ¿Bola blanca, con cara? Estupidez o no era lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando viste a otras dos muy similares sacándolo de tu pie, aunque intentaste abrir bien los ojos para estar realmente segura de ver lo que creías la gravedad te empujo hasta quedar literalmente besando el piso, te levantaste confundida escudriñando los alrededores y nada, lo más probable es que tu imaginación te haya engañado y que por las "_Secuelas_" confundieras la anatomía de un animal e incluso hasta podría haber sido una pelota que salió eyectada dando contigo, sacudiste tu chaleco azul marino y tu falda sin detenerte hasta llegar a tu casa a una cuadra de distancia del vergonzoso acontecimiento –Hola ¿Hay alguien? –Preguntaste mientras removías el bolso de tu hombro desecho por cargar su peso todo el día, un armonioso silencio fue la respuesta, sobre la mesa encontraste una nota:

"_Hola (tú nombre) me llamarón urgente desde la oficina en Virginia volveré dentro de tres días, te llamaré cuando este en el hotel._

_P.D: Si ocurre algo llámame._

_Atten. Papá._ "

Hiciste un mohín dejando caer el papel de mala gana.

–_ ¡No me pises! _

–_ ¡No tengo pies idiota! –_Un par de gritos reprimidos provenientes de la ventana llamarón tú atención, te acercaste con cautela corriendo el visillo de golpe viendo por la calle pasar a dos niños que se entretenían pisándose entre sí. Suspiraste estirándote para relajarte, calentaste comida congelada y fuiste a tu pieza para cambiarte, cuando desabrochabas los puños de tu blusa el teléfono sonó – ¿Diga?

–Hola (_tú nombre_).

– ¿Casiopea? ¿Por qué no te fuiste hoy con nosotros?

– ¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hable?

–Mm…Joseph ¿No? ¿Qué hay con él?

–No te lo dije pero, estamos saliendo desde hace una semana.

Te costo un poco procesar la información – ¡AH! ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?!

–No me presiones aun me cuesta creerlo…Y si te llamaba era para quitarme los nervios no para escuchar reclamos.

– ¿Sigues nerviosa? Pero si lo has estado viendo desde hace una semana.

–Es que…Creo que hoy me pedirá que sea su novia.

No supiste que decir, ella sintió la incomodidad – ¡Lo siento! Tengo experiencia con esto y…No se para que llamó por teléfono si…

– ¿Si qué?

–Sí, bueno…Tú no tienes tanta experiencia con este tipo de asuntos.

Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo – ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!

–No te hagas la desentendida, deberías decirme estas cosas, somos amigas.

Te pillo desprevenida, a pesar de no estar totalmente segura de captar el trasfondo de su comentario, al no darle respuesta optó por cambiar el tema.

Hablaron unos minutos sobe cualquier cosa hasta que el gruñido de tú estomago imploró por comida, cortaste buscando unas nuevas pantuflas de gato para estrenarlas, curiosamente no estaban donde las dejaste, metiste el brazo bajo la cama hasta sentir un puñado de pelo atrapado en tu puño, jalaste de él sin conseguir que saliera _Se atasco entre las cajas_ Pensaste tirando con más fuerza sin éxito, apoyaste tus piernas en la pata de la cama consiguiendo que cediera un poco, respiraste hondo _Vamos (tú nombre)a la cuenta de: Uno, dos, ¡ Tres!_ Tiraste tan fuerte que te fuiste de espaldas, pero que importaba si en tú poder estaba el objeto, miraste victoriosa tu mano empuñada, tus labios arqueados lentamente formaron una línea recta adornado de un par de grandes ojos, lo que se enredaba entre tus dedos era una ¿Cola de caballo? Que pertenecía a una bola blanca con cara, de esta se agarraba otra con ¿Bufanda? Y una con… ¿Eso es barba?...OY dos más con un sombrero de copa y lentes... ¿Sombrero de copa?… ¿Lentes? Ok, ahora si estabas oficialmente loca.

**_Debo advertir que demoraré un tanto al subir capis por temas netamente de estudios, pero no por eso andaré desaparecida, se que tengo otros proyectos prometidos que no he olvidado y que comenzaré en un tiempo más. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro capis, adeous~_**


	3. Mochis

_**Konishiwaa**_**… *Aparece arrastrándose a duras penas* Estoy agotada de tanto estudio, ¡Matemáticas las odio! ;0; al menos ahora me toca leer sobre parte de la biografía de mi Chile mocho *3* Pensaba en subir esto el lunes, pero ¿Por qué no ahora? ¡Capitulo 2 yo te elijo! *Lanza una pelota saltarina imaginando que es una pokebola(?)* **

**Advertencia: Am…No se me ocurre ninguna ahora xD**

**Ahora si, pasen a leer con confianza :3**

**Chapter 3 Mochi X Lectora: "Mochis"**

–_Zhè sha ngháile wo!_ (¡Eso me dolió!) –Voceo la criatura dueña de la cola de caballo.

Tú estabas hay mirándolos, aún de espaldas, con el brazo extendido –¿_Se shanguail guo_? –Repetiste lentamente pronunciando mal, pestañeaste reparando la situación en la que te encontrabas dejando que el pánico se apoderara de ti liberaste un grito que hasta tú padre lograría oír y sin pensarlo aventaste a la criatura repetidas veces contra el suelo, como estaban afirmándose los unos a los otros se creó una especie de cadena siendo todos aporreados contra el piso de la alcoba, cuando la voz ya no te salió los soltaste parándote de un respingo sobre la cama tomando lo primero que agarraste, un oso de felpa llamado Sr.Apapachopara que sacrificara su fino pelaje en tú defensa mientras huías por tu vida, aunque era un buen plan no fue necesario pues los extraños seres estaban aturdidos algo que dedujiste por los espirales en sus ojos, les lanzaste un pinche (_hebilla_), un brillo labial, un par de almohadas peludas una con forma de corazón y otra de estrella, hasta al Sr. Apapacho y nada no reaccionaban –Oye cosa mu-muévete… –Pediste asustada sin conseguir respuesta , tragaste saliva bajando del colchón para hincarte manteniendo distancia picando a la extraña criatura con un lápiz, parecía no haber caso ¿Qué más podías hacer? ¿Esperar a que despertará? No era buena opción si no sabías si eran peligrosos o no ni siquiera tenías claro si era uno o varios seres, te levantaste escrutándolo unos segundos hasta que divisaste como uno o una parte se movía un poco, estaban despertando, tomaste el teléfono inalámbrico marcando frenética _Por favor Casiopea, responde_ Suplicaste imaginando le botón "_Deséame suerte_" de google pero la esperanza solo te condujo al buzón de mensajes _Ah…Claro, ella está…_ sacudiste la cabeza para concentrarte introduciendo otros dígitos –¿Diga?

– ¡HIMARUYA! –Lloriqueaste por escucharlo, ya no estabas sola.

– ¿Que quieres ahora? –Respondió furibundo.

–¡Ven, estoy sola y necesito ayuda…

–Por favor no me digas que se te está quemando la casa…–Resopló agotado.

–¡NO! ¡Ven no puedo con esto esta vez en serio no se qué hacer…

–Escúchame (_tú nombre_) ahora no tengo tiempo para encargarme de tus problemas arréglatelas por tú cuenta, nos vemos –El fatídico repiqueteó del teléfono te indicaba que estabas tristemente sola, es cierto que cuando él estudia lo mejor es dejarlo en paz pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que necesitaras compañía o por lo menos una opinión.

Te sentaste en el piso con la vista clavada en la pared absorta en tu tragedia interna, tus amigos no estaban, no tenía hermanos, primos o algún pariente de cualquier tipo, los vecinos eran ancianos amargados, con tú madre no hablabas hace años y tú padre de seguro iba en un avión rumbo a Virginia.

De pronto sentiste movimiento a tus espaldas, petrificada del susto no moviste un músculo.

–Ahora que no está mirando vámonos.

– ¡Claro que no, aquí hay comida!

– ¡Tú solo piensas en comida, traga hamburguesas!

–No griten o los va a oír…

–¡Jaló de mi cabello aru!

–¡Cálmate China!

Le gritaron a coro, volviste a sentir un gruñido que no fue tú estomago –Muero de hambre…

–Es cierto, no hemos comido en días.

–Tampoco bebido agua aru…

–Ni vodka.

La compasión se apodero de ti, no parecían ser malos, giraste sobre tus piernas viéndolos por primera vez, cinco bolitas blancas con cara, cada una destacaba por separado, ellos te observaron con sorpresa.

–Hola… –Fue lo único que fuiste capaz de decir.

–…Hola… –Respondió tímido uno con bufanda.

– ¿Ti-tienen hambre?...

–…Ellos si… –El de sombrero te aparto la mirada con desdén.

Intentaste ignorar su gesto – ¿Que es lo que comen ustedes?... ¡¿Humanos no verdad?!

Te miraron curiosos hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a reír fervientemente.

– ¡Cállate América! –Ordenó el grupo.

– ¡Hahahaha! ¡Qué graciosa cree que nos la vamos a comer!

–No se ustedes, pero yo creo que le daré una probadita –Uno con barba te miro de hito a hito guiñándote un ojo lascivo.

Un escalofríos recorrió tú espalda al menos ya sabías que no te comerían, se levantaste y buscaste en la cocina algo para darles ¿Pero qué? Lo único que se te ocurrió fue prepararles un _Tutti Frutti_ (ensalada de frutas) En una bandeja cargaste los cinco pocillos y se los serviste, el de lentes feliz enterró la cara en la dulzura.

–Que cerdo eres.

–Ustedes ¿No van a comer? –Preguntaste confusa.

–A menos que tengas servicios que podamos usar –El del sombrero respondió sin mirarte, este ya comenzaba a desagradarte.

–Pero si no tienes ni manos –Le informaste, se miró preocupado como buscándolos.

– ¿Son extraterrestres?

Te dedicaron una mirada fulminante, tú solo pensabas – ¿O el experimento de un científico loco?

El de cola de caballo estaba a punto de hablar pero te adelantaste – ¡Ya sé! ¡Son, son vampiros! –Comentaste emocionada.

–Los vampiros no comen fruta como nosotros aru.

Hiciste un mohín, no acababas de conocer al protagonista de Crepúsculo, que decepción –Entonces ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?

–Eso mismo nos gustaría saber, que somos, no tenemos idea –Explico el de barba, los observaste en silencio uno por uno hasta divisar al ojiverde intentando agarrar inútilmente un trozo de manzana con la boca para no mancharse, fuiste a la cocina trayendo un mondadientes, lo insertaste en un trozo de manzana y se lo extendiste.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Darte de comer.

Molesto o quizás avergonzado mordió la fruta quitándotela y lanzándola lejos – ¡No necesito de tú ayuda!

– ¡Eso duele! –Ante el inesperado quejido divisaron como al de lentes se le incrusto a un costado el mondadientes.

–¡A-AMERICA! –Vocifero el culpable yéndose a su lado con el resto de las bolitas rodeando al herido tirado de espalda, o lo que supusiste, era su espalda –¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

–Inglaterra…Eres…Un imbécil…–Respondió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –Hu-Humana…–Te llamo convaleciendo.

– ¿S-Si? –No podías reprimir las lágrimas, estabas conmovida y no sabías que hacer.

–Sácame esto…

–Pe-Pero podría infectarse…

–Prefiero morir con dignidad que con algo atravesándome…Eres la única con manos…

Temerosa tiraste de la larga astilla limpiando la herida con un pañuelo y vendándolo, curiosa observaste desde más cerca el liquido que emanaba –Esto no es sangre común –Se los mostraste.

–Es que eso no es sangre, aru…

Inesperadamente el de bufanda que no había dicho casi nada lamio el papel.

– ¡Que haces Rusia! –El de barba inquirió con cierto asco.

–Es mermelada de frutilla…–Un extraño silencio se apoderó del ambiente, lo que lo interrumpió fue el de lentes saltando hasta el pañuelo masticándolo.

– ¡Qué rayos haces idiota eso lo lamio Rusia!

– ¡¿O-Oye tú no te estabas muriendo?!

Hiso una mueca –Pero si ya me siento bien…

Con el dedo te diste pequeños golpecitos en el mentón pensativa, tomaste al exherido aunque aun mordiera el pañuelo, lo estiraste, apretaste, hasta lo moldeaste notando lo flexible y suave que era –Creo que ya sé que son…

Te miraron sorprendidos y expectante a lo que fueras a decir.

–Ustedes son…Mochis.

Nuevamente el ambiente sepulcral lleno la alcoba hasta que el de lentes comenzó a reír burlón –Que graciosa…Cree que somos algo raro…

– ¿No saben lo que son los Mochis?

Los cinco negaron, suspiraste ante la ignorancia –Los Mochis son unos postres japoneses rellenos de algún fruto o sabor dulce con un poco de mermelada o salsa y por fuera son arroz aglutinado dulce, ustedes tienen la misma apariencia, textura y al parecer están rellenos de algo dulce –Explicaste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El de ojos azules se te acerco lascivo –_Belle dame _(bella dama) eso es imposible pero…De todos modos si quieres comerme…

– ¡No me gustan los Mochis!...Ni mucho menos comería uno con pelo.

– ¡No es pelo, es barba del hermano mayor!

"_Hermano_" Vacilaste ante esa palabra tan lejana que sabias significaba tanto pero que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de nombrar, apretaste los parpados con fuerza alejando todo tipo de pensamientos que no ayudaban en esa circunstancia –Lo importante ahora es comprobar mi teoría ya que al parecer no tienen idea de que son –Sacaste otro mondadientes de un pequeño paquete en tu bolsillo – ¿Quien es el primer valiente?

– ¡Espera no estás sugiriendo que nos clavemos eso ¿Verdad? ¡

–Mm, creo que… ¡Sí! Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero –Dijiste con una inocencia que les producía desconfianza, retrocedieron temerosos menos el de bufanda que se acercó a tu mano hasta enterrarse la astilla a un costado para sorpresa de los presentes.

– ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS ASIENTO RUSIA?!

– ¡¿ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA?!

Se les acerco calmado con la madera aun enterrada en su extraña anatomía – ¿Y si ella tiene razón y somos de esos postres? Esta es la única forma de comprobarlo. Por demás lo que nos hacían antes no era mucho mejor que esto…

Bajaron la cabeza mustios, los miraste extrañada sin entender nada.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Les hicieron algo? ¿Acaso no me equivoque con lo de "Experimentos de un científico loco"?

–Eso es algo que no podemos decirte, es un juramento aru.

–Y no vuelvas a decir que somos "Experimentos" o algo raro…Nosotros somos humanos.

Mordiste tu labio inferior para aguantar la risa que te producía la dignidad con que el ojiverde lo dijo –…Jamás conocí a humanos tan raros como ustedes –Comentaste entre risas ya te era inevitable aguantarte, ellos te enternecían y de alguna forma te resultaban lindos.

–Es verdad _peu de cutie _(pequeña lindura), estamos así gracias a un hechizo que resulto mal.

Te pusiste seria, eso no era algo que tomaras a juego, abriste la boca pero volviste a unir los labios, no sabías que decir exactamente solo sentiste que el hecho de saber su secreto o al menos parte de el te hacía responsable de alguna forma –¿Puedo…¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarles?

Ninguno dijo nada, no imaginaban de qué manera podrías ayudar.

–Si hay una forma… –El de lentes comento circunspecto para sorpresa de todos, mirándote directo a los ojos –Déjanos quedarnos en tu casa hasta que encontremos la forma de volver a la normalidad, y todos se enterraran los mondadientes para ver si tienes la razón con tu teoría.

–¡QUEEE! –Sus compañeros vociferaron a coro sorprendidos por el comentario descarado.

–Está bien –Dijiste sin más como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

–E-Espera niña no nos quedaremos aquí aru.

– ¿Y acaso tienen otro lugar donde quedarse? –Inquiriste relajada.

El asiático negó incomodo, desviaste la mirada al de bufanda viendo con horror la astilla clavada en él –No te muevas, déjame sacarte eso –Apenas la quitaste salió un liquido claro diferente al del otro mochi, lo vendaste y el mismo volvió a lamer el papel. –Sabe a manzana –El de lentes verificando mordió el pañuelo –Si esto es manzana…

–No puedo creer que seamos dulces aru.

–Al menos ya sabemos lo que somos.

– ¡Todo esto es por culpa del cejotas!

– ¡A quien le llamas cejotas idiota del vino!

– ¡A ti Hooligan _pirate_ (pirata)!

– ¡Primera regla: "_Sin pelear dentro de la casa_"!

Te observaron extrañados – ¿Regla? –Hablaron a unisonó.

–Si se van a quedar tienen que seguir las reglas que yo imponga –Hablaste tajante, al ver su desconcierto carraspeaste –Bueno si dicen ser humanos, quiero que me digan como se llaman.

–¡Soy Chin…

–Antes de terminar el de barba se puso frente a él tapándole la boca.

–S-Se llama Wang Yao, proviene de China…–Farfullo dedicándole una mirada molesta, el chino asintió comprendiendo la situación.

–Me llamo Iván Branginski, soy ruso, da.

–Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, vengo del país del _amour_.

–Yo Soy Arthur Kirkland. ¡Descendiente del gran Imperio Británico! –Sus compañeros lo miraron molestos, un inglés "Normal" no se presentaría de esa manera.

– ¡Y yo soy el héroe!

–El Héroe ¿De qué? –Interrogaste ignorante.

– ¡Del mundo!

– ¿En serio? Jamás te había visto, a menos que seas Superman o Batman…

– ¡¿Cómo no me conoces?! Yo soy América ¡A-MÉ-RI-CA!…

Arrugaste el entrecejo confundida pero antes de que volvieras a preguntar los otros mochis se abalanzaron sobre el "Héroe" para hacerlo callar.

–El es Alfred J. Jones, estadounidense.

–_Con razón_…–Musitaste para ti misma, resoplaste viéndolos pelear entre ellos fijando algunos segundos de tu atención en cada uno, ¿En qué te habías metido? No tenías idea pero ya comenzabas a darte cuenta de todo lo que te esperaba por delante, volviste a resoplar _Será una larga, larga noche_….


	4. Primer día de Covivencia

**Por fin el capi 3 ;w; chistosamente en la tercera vez que intento subirlo, no me resultó hasta ahora…Como sea estoy feliz de que estes aqui para ver la continuación *La apapacha y no la suelta* **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a HimaPapa y él se pertenece a sí mismo. La lectora se pertenece a sí misma, a su país, a los mochis, a su padre y…¿Ya dije que a sí misma? **

**Advertencia: …..¿Sueños? **

**Ok, sin más preámbulos continúen bajando y disfruten.**

**Chapter 3 : "Primer día de convivencia"**

Te encontrabas en una hermosa playa anaranjada por el atardecer y acompañada del místico romper de las olas en unas rocas lejanas observando emocionada a tu actor favorito arrodillarse frente a ti mientras sostenía una de tus manos y sacaba una pequeña caja de su chaqueta –Hace mucho que deseaba preguntarte esto…–La abrió dejando ver un hermoso y majestuoso diamante que te cegó por unos segundos – Querida (_Nombre_) ¿Quieres casart… –De la nada un fuerte pitido lo interrumpió.

Abriste los ojos de golpe encontrándote en tú cama ¿Por qué los mejores sueños siempre son tan cortos? hiciste un puchero bajando nuevamente los parpados y apenas estirando el brazo para apagar el despertador –Que lastima solo fue un sueño…Jajá de seguro esos balones con caja también jaja…

– ¡¿Balones con cara?! ¿No que éramos postres japoneses o algo así? –Reabriste los ojos observando a mochi Alfred a tú lado arrugando el ceño bastante confundido.

– ¡¿Acaso no te había dejado en la habitación de huéspedes con los demás?!

Antes de responder el británico salió de entre las sabanas bostezando –No grites tan fuerte niña –Quedaste en blanco viendo como los otros tres salían de las frazadas – ¡¿Po-po-porque están ustedes aquí?!

–Como anoche echaste de tú alcoba varias veces a Alfred espero a que te quedaras dormida para venir, pero tenía tanto miedo que obligó a Arthur a acompañarlo, y si Arthur va yo también y bueno, Chin… Digo Wang no quería quedarse solo con Rus…Digo Itán.

–Es Iván, da.

Los miraste resignada, a esas alturas ¿Qué podías hacer? –En fin… ¿Quieren desayunar?

–_I have hunger!_ –El americano respondió lleno de euforia, tú solo sonreíste, te levantaste poniéndote las pantuflas de gato haciendo asustarse nuevamente al americano y les preparaste algo simple: Unas tostadas con mantequilla cortadas en trozos pequeños, un poco de cereales, los bebestibles variaron un poco: Para Wang y Arthur té, Alfred café y Francis e Iván leche tibia, te tomo unos minutos pero no te importó, estiraste en el piso un mantel y les serviste no sin antes ponerles bombillas (_pajitas_) para que pudieran beber, en tanto comían te preparabas para salir como todas las mañanas con la diferencia que remplazaste tú desayuno para dejarles lo necesario a los huéspedes, ¡Pero qué buena anfitriona eras!

– ¿Qué es eso? –Interrogo Iván.

–Esto será su baño.

El inglés expulso el liquido en su boca mientras el francés tosía por atorarse con un trozo de pan – ¡Es una caja de arena para gato aru!

–Ya sé lo que es pero no tengo otra cosa para que hagan sus…Cosas. A menos que alcancen el retrete deberán ocupar esto.

– ¡Dijiste que no tenías mascotas! –Vocifero el de lentes.

– ¡No la tengo!...Se me hace tarde, recuerden lo que les dije y no hagan un desastre –Te pusiste el bolso caminando a la puerta.

– ¿A donde vas? –Pregunto Francis.

–A la escuela –Respondiste sin detenerte, Alfred te mordió una calceta intentando detenerte – ¿Qué haces? S-suéltame

– ¡Por favor llévame contigo, no quiero quedarme en la casa donde hay un gato!

–Eso ya te lo explique anoche, ahora déjame debo irme –Lo apretaste para que se zafara produciéndole cosquillas, abriste dejándolo en el piso despidiéndote antes de que pudiese salir, guardaste las llaves en el bolsillo y para suerte tuya al salir de la casa chocaste con una anciana –Lo siento mucho.

– ¡Ten más cuidado mocosa! –Refunfuño tú amable vecina (nótese el sarcasmo).

–De verdad lo siento –Recalcaste yéndote a toda prisa mientras la mujer entraba a su casa reclamando lo tranquilo que era el sector antes de que llegaras. Tus pequeños huéspedes observaron la escena a través del cristal notando algo que brillaba en la acera –Oigan ¿Esas no son las llaves de (_Nombre_)? –Comento Francis alertando al resto.

– ¡Debemos ir a buscarlas aru!

–Por si no te diste cuenta necesitamos esas llaves para salir –Reparó Arthur.

– ¿Y si las toma alguien y entra a la casa? _Le petit cutie_ (La pequeña lindura) nos echaría a la calle.

– ¡Hay que buscar una forma de salir! Francia e Inglaterra revisarán las habitaciones, China y Rusia los baños y yo me encargo de la cocina –Comento el héroe autoritario.

– ¡(_tú nombre_) Ya te dijo que no hay hamburguesas en la casa idiota!

–Bueno, lo mejor en este momento es revisar el lugar, quizás encontremos unas copias o algo.

Y de esta forma los mochis emprendieron una minuciosa búsqueda en tú amado hogar mientras tanto corrías a toda prisa, no solo ibas a trazada sino que tenías el leve presentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante, ingresaste al salón agradeciendo que el profesor aun no apareciera.

– Estas no son horas de llegar señorita –Casiopea comento con afán de molestarte, cosa que le resulto – ¡Ayer te llame y no me respondiste! –Recriminaste.

– ¡Ya te dije que estaría ocupada, hasta te llamé para decírtelo!

– ¿También estabas estudiando? –Intervino tú querido amigo.

– ¡Himaruya! ayer te necesitaba… –Detuviste tú reclamo al observar un colorido paquete que te extendió algo avergonzado –Se que me porte mal…No actué debidamente, pero para recompensarte te compre esto.

Abriste el obsequio con sumo cuidado para no romper el papel quedando embobada con su contenido, era una libreta con las banderas de varios países en la portada incluyendo el tuyo, cada página tenía un diseño de diferentes monumentos del mundo.

–Mu-Muchas gracias Hima…Es precioso.

–Es para cuando estés sola y no podamos estar contigo tengas como desahogarte.

Contuviste las ganas de abrazarlo sabias que para un japonés el contacto físico era un tema delicado.

–A todo esto Hima, ¿Que me compraste a mí?

–A ti Casiopea…Nada.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si yo también soy tú amiga!

–Solo me alcanzo para la libreta…– Respondió desviando la mirada.

– ¡Que mentiroso eres!

–Buenos días alumnos, saquen lápiz y goma haremos la prueba de inmediato.

– ¡¿Prueba?! –Interrogó el curso a unisonó menos tú estudioso amigo. Al parecer el día estaría cargado de sorpresas.

**°°°wVw°°°**

–Ya revisamos los baños y no hay nada aru.

–Tampoco en las habitaciones… ¿Por cierto donde está América? –Ingresaron a la cocina encontrando a su compañero haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por saltar hasta una canasta de frutas sobre el mesón.

–Esto… ¿No deberíamos decirle que son de cera? ¿Da?

–No, déjalo, al menos está haciendo ejercicio– El británico comento con malicia.

Tras escrutar con la mirada repararon que no había llaves.

– ¿Y si le explicamos lo que paso? No tendría por qué enojarse con nosotros ¿Verdad? –Inquirió el francés.

– ¡No podemos hacer eso! (_Tú nombre_) nos acogió en su casa, nos dio una cama, nos alimento, hasta nos preparó un baño improvisado sabiendo que sería ella quien debería limpiar eso después…

– ¡De-Deja de decir eso idiota!

–…Pero de igual forma no le importo y sin conocernos realmente permitió que nos quedáramos aquí, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es encargarnos de la seguridad de su hogar, el hogar que ella nos ha brindado –Refutó el estadounidense lleno de pasión.

– ¡Wow!… Si hablaras así en todas las reuniones te apoyaría más seguido aru.

– ¡Has conmovido al hermano mayor!

–Estoy de acuerdo con América, Da.

–Bien, supongo que hay que seguir buscando alguna llave… –Inglaterra suspiro resignado.

– ¿Llave? ¿Cuál llave? –El de lentes arrugo el entrecejo.

– ¡La llave que nos dijiste que buscáramos por la casa mientras te ibas a robar comida a la cocina!

–Ah… Hahahaha ¿Eso dije? Yo más bien pensaba en algo así como una ventana abierta por donde salir…

Lo miraron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y sin reproches volvieron por donde comenzaron la búsqueda, tras unos momentos el par de vecinos europeos volvía sin éxito, no obstante la llamada del asiático reunió a todos en uno de los baños –Miren esa pequeña abertura en la ventana aru, Rusia la encontró.

–Bien hecho Itán.

–Es Iván, Da.

–Bien y ahora… ¿Cómo subimos hasta allá?

**°°wVw°°**

– ¿Qué te pasa (_Tu nombre_)? Te ves algo decaída –Abriste los ojos de golpe seguido de un largo bostezo, frotaste tus parpados recordando lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior:

_**~**__**Analepsis**__**~**_

–Por cierto ¿Cual es el _beau_ _(Hermoso)_ nombre de nuestra _hôtesse (Anfitriona)_?

No entendiste muy bien pero supusiste a que se refería –Me llamo (_Tú nombre_) – Un fuerte rugido de tus tripas gritaban por alimento, avergonzada te abrazaste el estomago –También tengo hambre jejeje… –Recogiste los pocillos ahora vacios y te serviste la comida congelada mientras los mochis se entretenían mirando la tv, tras lavar lo sucio entraste al la sala para ser recibida por una enorme sonrisa de Alfred dirigida a tú persona –Van a dar una de las mejores películas de mi casa en un rato, no la he visto, no pude ir al estreno por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en ese momento.

– ¿Si no la has visto como sabes que es una de las mejores de tú casa?

–Porque está hecha en mi casa, por eso –Respondió algo ufano.

Suspiraste por ser incapaz de decirle que no a una bola blanca con cara parlanchina –Esta bien, pero después de eso, a dormir.

En tanto celebraba su "Victoria" arreglabas la habitación de huéspedes y a eso de una hora ya estaban todos instalados frente a la pantalla. Te la pasaste la mayoría del tiempo aburrida, no era una trama creíble y por sobre todo malos efectos especiales, un fiasco entre los fiascos; al menos te sirvió para observar más detenidamente a los curiosos seres a tu lado, aun te perturbaban un poco, no estabas realmente segura de que fuese una buena idea dejarlos quedarse pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso ¿No? –Bueno, vamos a dormir…– Apagaste el televisor mientras los mochis iban a su habitación, todos menos… –Um, ¿Qué pasa Alfred? Estas, temblando.

– ¿Vi-viste a ese gato negro de la película?

– ¿El que se comió la cena de acción de gracias?

–No sabía que los gatos fueran capaces de comerse algo tan grande.

–Eso no es así…

–Ósea que ¿Podría comerme a mí de un bocado?

–Es solo una película, yo tengo una gata y jamás se ha comido nada de ese tamaño…

– ¡¿Ti-tienes un gatoo?!

–Si…Bueno no…Es que solo viene a veces, no lo veo siempre… Y hace unos meses se estuvo quedando conmigo así que le compre algunas cosas como un baño y juguetes. Pero descuida, hace mucho que no vuelve…

Al notarlo más perturbado no tuviste más opción que tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a su cama sospechosamente vacía, curiosa seguiste las voces hasta tú alcoba encontrándolos sobre tu amado colchón – ¡Vallan a dormir a su pieza!

– ¡Pero es una solo cama para los cinco! –Refutaron.

–Y aún así les sobrará espacio, ahora ¡Salgan de aquí! –Te obedecieron de mala gana.

Cerraste la puerta, te cambiaste y te enredaste entre las acogedoras sabanas, cerraste los ojos mientras contemplabas el techo incomodándote una extraña calidez en tu mejilla, miraste al costado para encontrarte al mochi con gafas acurrucado a tu lado – ¡Que rayos estás asiendo tú aquí! –Rauda prendiste la lámpara en la cómoda y removiste las frazadas notando la aflicción estampada en su rostro –Y-Yo… ¡Tengo miedo!

– ¡Pero si la película era cómica no de terror!

– ¡Todo cambia cuando tienes este porte!

– Espera ¿C-cómo entraste si está cerrado? –Desvió la vista algo ¿Sonrojado?… ¿Esas cosas de verdad podían sonrojarse? –T-Te juro que no vi nada, me di la vuelta.

Estabas lo suficiente furibunda como para tirarlos por la ventana pero contuviste tus impulsos para abrir de un portazo y echarlo de un grito a dormir con el resto. Al rato la culpa no te dejaba pegar ojo así que fuiste a ver cómo estaban, eran realmente adorables todos acurrucados entre las sabanas, curvaste los labios satisfecha mientras te acomodabas en tu alcoba.

–O-oye (_Tú nombre_) ¿Me dejas dormir aquí? –Aquella voz trémula que te despertó te enterneció pero, no podías permitir que ellos estuvieran tan cerca de ti, al menos no hasta saber su verdadero origen –Ya te dije que no Alfred, vuelve a la cama.

–M-me da miedo el gato…

–Son las dos de la mañana –Se fue haciendo un mohín en tanto intentabas conciliar el sueño. Finalmente esta escena se repitió cada una hora más o menos.

**/**

– ¡(Tú nombre) Despierta! –Casiopea te regreso al mundo real chasqueando los dedos.

–Anoche no pude dormir bien.

–Si quieres te doy un _Anko. _Pero solo uno –Te ofreció Hima.

–No, gracias –No podías dejar de pensar en cómo estaban o que estarían haciendo, incluso si estarían muriendo de hambre, habías olvidado el almuerzo por completo Espero que la tarde pase rápido

**°°wVw°°**

– ¡Como no pensaste en eso antes América!

– ¡¿Y por qué no lo pensaste tú viejo barbón?!

– ¡Ya cállense y ayuden en algo! –Intervino el británico.

– ¡No te metas pirata de pacotilla! –Respondió el francés.

– ¡¿Cómo me llamaste _Frog_!?

–Porque a estos tipos les gusta tanto pelear aru…– Inquirió Wang sin comprender ese excesivo impulso de confrontación.

–China, súbete encima mío –Interrumpió Iván mirando hacia la ventana.

– ¡¿Por qué Rusia me pide algo así tan de repente aru?! –Se ruborizo exaltado.

–Es la única forma de llegar hasta arriba.

–Ah… Ya veo aru– El asiático obedeció a su vecino llamando la atención de los demás que se fueron sumando a la idea.

–Nos faltan dos o tres más para alcanzar la abertura –Informo el héroe.

–Ya estamos todos, tendrás que saltar –Aviso Arthur.

– ¡Muy bien! – Salto con todas sus fuerzas sin logran atravesar la ventana y desestabilizando al grupo haciéndolo caer

–No fue una buena idea…– Se quejo Francis.

– ¡Si lo fue casi logro entrar! Vamos a intentarlo una vez más – Ordenó el americano.

°°wVw°°

– ¡Por fin terminaron las clases! –Casiopea se estiro animada mientras entraban a un supermercado cercano – ¿Hamburguesas? No te he visto comprarlas antes – Comento la chica.

–Es que ayer vi un comercial en la tv y se me antojaron…Dime Casio ¿Cuál de estos _Earl Grey_ Crees que sea mejor? –Enarco una ceja apuntando una de las opciones.

– ¿Y para que ese arroz tan raro? –Pregunto extrañada.

–Pues porque dice que es de China.

– ¿Y eso lo hace diferente de otros arroz?

–Am...Supongo.

–Estas rara…–Comento mirándote comedida.

– ¿Y-yo? ¡Claro que no! –Miraste los estantes nerviosa observando el vino Mi padre tiene varios en casa…Pero creo que no tiene de esos… Tomaste una botella con un liquido incoloro y se lo mostraste a tu amiga sonriente y sacando busto – ¿Crees que me pregunten la edad si intento comprar esto?

– ¡¿Para qué quieres Vodka?! ¡Claro que te preguntarán, te conocen desde hace mucho aquí en la tienda! –Resoplaste dejando la botella en su lugar –Oye Casio ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta casual?

–Dime…

– ¿Qué es lo que comen los rusos?

– ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!

Resignada compraste un chocolate que viajo en una de las bolsas más pesadas de todas.

– ¿Segura que no te ayudo con eso (_Tú nombre_)?

–No gracias, tampoco es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa.

–Si no quieres que valla podrías decírmelo.

– ¡No es eso! Es solo que…– Uniste tus labios antes de terminar la frase.

–Sé que me estas ocultando algo. De todas formas no te obligare a decírmelo, esperaré a que tú lo hagas por tú cuenta –Explico circunspecta a lo que sonreíste agradecida.

Se despidió como siempre y caminaste el corto trecho a tu hogar, dejaste las bolsas en el suelo y buscaste las llaves sin encontrarlas, cuando ya comenzabas a desesperarte un maullido te detuvo – ¡Hola pequeña! Hace mucho que no te veía ya me estaba preocupando –Acariciaste al felino que se paseaba juguetón entre tus piernas, lo tomaste en brazos notando que en su boca cargaba las llaves ¡Las malditas y condenadas llaves que casi te infartan! Suspiraste aliviada –Que buena gatita eres, de no ser por ti hoy duermo en la calle, jeje –Abriste dejando las bolsas a un costado admirando el silencioso panorama, caminaste extrañada hasta llegar al baño en donde estaban los mochis desparramados por el piso.

– ¡U…Una vez más! –Comento el héroe cansado de tanto intentar.

–Hola ¿Qué hacen?

– ¡(_Tú nombre_)Pe-pero como…¡Las llaves!

– ¿Paso algo con ellas? –Interrogaste ignorante.

–N-no…– Respondieron a coro, con cierta desconfianza pusiste los brazos en jarras logrando que te contarán la historia.

–Jeje, valla, así que eso paso jeje…

– ¡No te rías! No es gracioso…–Reclamo el británico.

–Bueno, bueno…Lo siento, supongo que están cansados y hambrientos, les prepararé algo –Serviste Hamburguesas en un pequeño pan de frica que compraste con un poco de lechuga, tomate y mayonesa, un té _Earl Grey_ Con el agua hervida como sugerían en la caja, Un poco de arroz con verduras y salsa de soja, cuando fuiste por el vino notaste que al fondo del bar había una botella de vodka lo que te tranquilizo bastante, cuando les serviste fue como ver a cinco niños con sus caramelos favoritos, resultaba fascinante como lograban ser tan expresivos, ese fue tu modo de agradecerles todas las caídas y golpes que sufrieron intentando recuperar las llaves que por descuido tuyo cayeron en la calle, tu linda gata se fue sin más, parecía que llego solo para ayudar.

El sonido del teléfono te saco de tus pensamientos – ¿Diga?

–Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?– Esa voz te hiso sonreír inconscientemente.

– Bien ¿Y tú papá?

–Bien, esta mañana llegue a Virginia y ahora estoy en el trabajo, en un rato más comenzará una conferencia…Pero no te llamaba por eso, quería disculparme contigo hija. Se suponía que ayer cuando llegarás de la escuela te estaría esperando en casa para que fuéramos a comer a alguna parte, eso que me pediste hace un tiempo de pasar un momento de padre e hija, lo siento mucho…

–Descuida, se que tú trabajo es así, debes pasar viajando y lo entiendo…Para otra será.

–Gracias por entenderme, estaba muy afligido por dejarte de esa manera y…Espérame un momento nena…–Voces en ingles de tú padre y otro sujeto que se escuchaba bastante alterado –¿Hija?

– ¿Si?

–Me necesitan urgentemente, te llamo después ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo… –Dijiste desganada.

–Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa llama a tu madre, te llevo un recuerdo al volver, Adiós. –El repiqueteó de la línea avisaba que la comunicación con tu padre había finalizado…Continuará.

**N/A: Ya sé que todos los capís continúan ¿vale? :3 pero no se imaginan lo que se viene, realmente estoy ansiosa por subirlo pronto ya que a partir de aquí es cuando comienza lo realmente bueno!...Aunque creo que ya había dicho eso pero, ahora sí xD También quiero darle gracias a todos los que comentan, no solo me animan un montón a continuar, sino que me dan las nociones de lo que realmente les agrada para ir adaptando la historia a sus gustos, recuerden que es una historia para ustedes y la idea es que la disfruten 3**

**Por cierto, Los Anko son unas bolitas de pasta dulce de Judías rojas con relleno al igual que los mochis, de hecho a algunos de estos últimos los rellenan con los primeros. Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado los quelo muchito y nos vemos la prox semana con el comienzo de la acción Bacios 3**


	5. Acuerdos y otros asuntos internacionales

***Aparece convertida en cucaracha* Recuerdo que una lectora-chan me tenia amenazada con convertirme en cucaracha si no subía el fic la semana pasada, y heme aquí, una semana después TwT Haci que le pido que me devuelva a la normalidad, con mis patitas tan cortas no alcanzo el teclado para seguir escribiendo :´D Desde aquí demorare un poco más en subir cosas, comienzan las pruebas y debo prepararme para la batalla(?) Disculpen la tardanza, además de falta de tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas los últimos días y el cargador de inspiración no hacia su trabajo. Beno, no hay mucho más que contar por ahora.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_** : ****No es el capi lleno de acción que prometí *Se esconde bajo las sabanas de su cama* Iba a subirlo pero, me di cuenta de que antes debía colocar una que otra cosa para no dejar inconsistencias en la historia, de igual forma este capi tiene algo de acción ****Y a mi me gusto bastante****, pero es más informativo :3 Y por cierto…Si leíste esto (Que espero haya sido el caso) Reclama tú derecho de autoridad en el fic ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Las instrucciones debajo de este capi. Ah y antes de que lo olvide. Es importante leer el Prólogo haci que si no lo has visto, ya sabes…Y tambien para las que me han escrito, abajo dejo respuesta de reviews 3 **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hima-Papa, el se pertenece a sí mismo y a Japón. La lectora se pertenece a sí misma, a su padre, a su país y ¿A su novio? **

**Ahora si al fin, puedes pasar a leer. **

**Chapter 4: "De tratados, acuerdos y otros asuntos de política internacional"**

– ¿Hija?

– ¿Si?

–Me necesitan urgentemente, te llamo después ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo… –Dijiste desganada.

–Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa llama a tu madre, te llevo un regalo al volver, Adiós –Tú padre colgó fijando su atención en el hombre a su lado –Ahora si dime Chris más calmado ¿Qué ocurre?

–Señor, se canceló la conferencia. El comándate a citado una reunión de suma urgencia en el salón principal.

Expelió un largo suspiro caminando hasta el lugar citado. Ingreso a un amplio y aburrido salón en donde destacaba una gran mesa ovalada a su centro y varios hombres que se camuflaban con tu padre tras sus correctos trajes de etiqueta.

–Llega tarde señor _(Apellido Papá) –_El jefe de defensa de los Estados Unidos comentó circunspecto.

–He venido en cuando me he enterado –Explico acomodándose en la silla que le correspondía notando curioso junto a los presentes como el presidente de la nación ingresaba plantándose junto al imponente hombre uniformado y de pecho tan condecorado que daba la impresión de que le faltaría vida para ganarlas todas.

–Disculpen la impertinencia pero ¿Qué estas cosas no las suele tratar "América"? –Un hombre barrigón y con aires de grandeza reparó en aquel detalle que a pesar de estar totalmente fuera de lugar no dejó de llamar la atención. Ese tipo de reuniones jamás, JAMÁS se las perdería el ojiceleste.

El mayor funcionario ejecutivo sonrió ladinamente –Me temo que por eso los he citado tan de repente caballeros. América ha desaparecido –Intervino el jefe de los Estados Unidos dejando a todos perplejos.

–…Jaja…De seguro se fue de copas con algún par suyo –Aviso el mismo hombre, esta vez burlón y echado sobre el respaldo de la silla de una forma poco pertinente ante una situación como aquella.

–También pudo haber ido a la casa de Japón a probar un juego nuevo…–Comento otro señor.

–O posiblemente está con Inglaterra acurrucado bajo una manta temblando de miedo por alguna película de terror –La gran parte de los presentes reían divertidos a excepción de los dos mayores y tú progenitor quien no le encontraba el punto humorístico.

–¡¿Creen que perderíamos el tiempo citándolos si solo se tratara de una estupidez?! ¡Ustedes son políticos señores POLíTICOS, y eso no solo implica buen sueldo y autoridad. Recuerden que su trabajo es determinante para la ciudadanía que deja a ojos cerrados su seguridad en nuestras manos…

–Comparto plenamente su pensamiento…–Las risotadas del grupo fueron apabulladas por el militar enajenado, quien por cierto, también fue interrumpido por otro personaje que ingresaba al salón seguido de otros tres inundando el ambiente en un choque de presencias autoritarias que peleaban por imponerse como la más fuerte.

– ¡¿Eh-El presidente de Rusia?! –El barrigón trastabillo algo perdido con lo que ocurría.

–Vaya, no solo es bueno permitiendo a su lengua explayarse, sino que también es buen observador –El ruso se dirigió al político con un deje de ironía y desdén saltando de palabra en palabra y sin despegar sus hundidos ojos que producían un escalofríos a cualquiera que los viera.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal agradable visita? –Inquirió el jefe de casa sacando el pecho de forma automática al estar presente ante su temible contraparte.

–Deseábamos verificar que es lo que está pasando, aunque al parecer su problema local es más internacional –Aviso el mismísimo presidente de Francia.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –El uniformado habló interesado.

–América no es el único perdido, también lo están Reino Unido, Rusia, Francia y China –Intervino el primer ministro británico creando un ambiente enmudecido.

– ¿Y por que han venido hasta aquí específicamente? –Interrogó el estadounidense esforzándose por domar su nerviosismo.

–Supongo que está claro que no hemos pasado a saludar…Estamos aquí porque Estado Unidos siempre está metido en todo –El ruso arremetió a su par opuesto consiguiendo poner en alerta al militar, no obstante, su jefe lo detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa – ¿No se ha sabido de la desaparición de otras naciones?

–Según la información que hemos logrado recolectar en Asia y Oceanía no hay variaciones. Nos toca revisar en el resto de Europa, Medio Oriente y América –Informó el eficiente presidente de la República Popular China.

– ¿Quién más sabe de esto? –Preguntó el jefe de Usa tras hacer una pausa.

–Los presentes, y uno que otro subordinado de confianza –Respondió el político máximo de la monarquía Bretona.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el hombre robusto rió algo nervioso –Jajaja... ¿Pero, no hay posibilidades de que se hayan escapado? Jaja…

Una constelación de ojos fulminantes lo envistió haciéndolo encoger a su mínima expresión creando una gran interrogante en tú padre a raíz de un recuerdo fugaz.

– ¿Que está diciendo señor Nolan? ¡América nunca abandonaría a su gente! –El jefe de casa refutó energúmeno al panzón socarrón.

–Lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto de las otras naciones –El chino retomó el hilo del trasfondo siendo su comentario acogido por el resto.

–No nos queda otra que desplegar fuerza militar hasta encontrarlos –Agregó el ruso.

–Pero no podemos ingresar tropas a otras naciones sin motivos aparentes, pensarían que es una invasión –Alcanzó el inglés.

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? –El francés pregunto algo enfurruñado.

–Sugiero que en territorio propio mandemos a militares de encubiertos, y que, a otros países a agentes especiales…Recuerden que no sabemos qué ha pasado a sí que podemos pensar que cualquier cosa pudo haber ocurrido…

– ¿Algo como que ministro? –Intervino el comandante condecorado.

–…Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos los riesgos que implica que uno de ellos caiga en manos enemigas…Pensar en un secuestro masivo no sería extraño –Un silencio sepulcral dejo en blanco y con pelos de punta a varios de solo imaginar el caso.

–Tampoco lo es pensar que simplemente hayan capeado trabajo –Añadió el parisino.

–Dejemos correr veinticuatro horas más para corroborar irresponsabilidad de parte de ellos. Como la situación es apremiante si en doce horas más no ocurre nada, desplegaremos militares encubiertos a las calles para no alarmar a la ciudadanía. Desde allí, si no sabemos absolutamente nada enviaremos agentes especiales al resto de los países. Para eso debemos coordinarnos y reunirnos pasadas las primeras doce horas para acordar a donde irán los agentes de cada país, y haci abarcar a todas las naciones existentes sin excepciones –El presidente de Rusia explico autoritario sin recibir objeciones. Lo único "en contra" que notó fue un leve mohín de parte del presidente de Usa, algo que por cierto, disfruto bastante.

**°°°wVw°°°**

– ¿Ocurre algo _Beau hôtesse? _(Hermosa anfitriona)

–N-no nada…–Respondiste desganada acomodándote en el sofá pensativa. Tu padre no disponía de tiempo ni siquiera para hablarte por teléfono, aunque habías pedido mil veces por las noches solitarias a la luna algo de compañía parecía hacer caso omiso a tus suplicas. Pestañeaste curiosa al ver al pequeño Wang sobre tus piernas admirándote con tristeza –¿Hay algo que podamos hacer aru?

–No, gracias… –Respondiste divertida al picar suavemente lo que parecía su mejilla notándolo algo incomodo, suspiraste tomándolo entre tus manos –¿Qué pasaría si intento comerte? –Inquiriste alarmando a las criaturas –¡Dijiste que no te gustaban los Mochis aru!

–No me gustan pero, al fin y al cabo son postres…Y como todo postre deben tener una fecha de caducado ¿No? –Un silencio ensordecedor hiso eco dejándolos petrificados dentro de sus pensamientos, lo que decías tenia lógica, pero…

Inesperadamente tocaron la puerta.

–¡Chicos, escóndanse en mi alcoba y quédense hay hasta que yo valla por ustedes! –Acataron tus órdenes escondiéndose tras las almohadas felpudas y el Señor Apapacho.

Abriste la puerta extrañada por la figura que se reproducía en tu retina – ¿Hi…Hima…

–Haci me llamo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Traje comida –Respondió alzando una caja de cartón blanca para que la vieras.

–Es-espera, ¡Eso no responde mi pregun…

Sin más paso por tu lado hasta el living –¿Qué no vas a cerrar? –Interrogo dándose la vuelta hacia ti aun paralizada en la puerta.

–¡Hey aguarda un momento! –Reclamaste al girarte viéndolo acomodarse sobre sus piernas frente a la mesita de centro –No traje mis pantuflas por lo que andaré descalzo…Por cierto guarde mis zapatos dentro de esta bolsa –Dio aviso extendiéndote con el brazo lo ultimo nombrado.

– ¡¿Por qué miras como si quisieras que los recibiera?! ¡Además ni siquiera te he invitado a pasar!

– ¿No eras tú la quería que viniera a acompañarte?

– ¡Eso fue ayer!

– ¿Porque estas tan molesta?

–Ni siquiera me avisaste que vendrías –Refutaste.

–Pero siempre ha sido de esa manera ¿No?

Recordaste las innumerables veces que el japonés te visito sin previo aviso, incluso, cuando tu llegaste hasta su puerta solo para pasar el rato. Resoplaste resignada recibiendo la bolsa y dejándola a un costado cerca de la puerta.

–Oigan ¿Esa no es una voz masculina? –Pregunto Alfred algo desorientado con la "Oreja" pegada en la puerta de la alcoba junto con sus compañeros.

– De seguro es su padre, recién hablaban por teléfono –Aviso el británico chismoso.

–Pero esta voz no es la de un hombre mayor, da.

– ¿Podría ser el novio de (_Tu nombre) aru_? –Las mini naciones enmudecieron ante la idea.

–Bu-Bueno…La _hôtesse_ es linda haci que no me extrañaría… –Respondió el parisino algo melancólico.

–Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo… –Comento el ingles frunciendo un poco el ceño.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese repentino interés por la humana? –Comentó el francés burlón ante las palabras de su vecino.

–¡S-Solo dijo que hay que verificar que sea su padre! –Farfullo levemente sonrojado.

–Ahora que lo pienso, a buenas cuentas ella paso la noche sola –El americano pensó en voz alta.

– ¿Y si su padre trabaja lejos? –Aportó el ruso.

–Este o no este su padre de igual manera a su madre tampoco se le ha visto –Alcanzo el francés.

–Claramente algo no anda bien aquí…

– _¡¿Por qué miras como si quisieras que los recibiera?! ¡Además ni siquiera te he invitado a pasar!_ – Escucharon tus alegatos a la distancia aumentando su incertidumbre.

–¿Qu-Que no lo invito a pasar aru? Aunque al parecer igual…

–(_Tu nombre_) parece estar en peligro –Se alarmo Arthur.

–¡Vamos chicos no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo malo le pase! –El americano recitó recibiendo miradas de odio.

–…¡Ni aunque quisiéramos cruzarnos de brazos idiota!

Pusiste el agua sirviendo dos tés verdes y platos para servir lo que trajo tu mejor amigo.

–¿Qué es? –Interrogaste intrigada.

Te dedico una mirada enarcando los labios de forma casi imperceptible –Se que te gustan –Abrió la caja dejando ver lo que tanto temías –Ahh…O-Olvidaba que eran japoneses…

–No te ves agradada… –Frunció el entrecejo.

–No, no pasa nada sabes que me gustan –Negaste con las manos incomoda.

–Que bueno porque los preparé yo mismo –Habló nuevamente animado.

–Sí, ya lo imaginaba.

Con los labios arqueados como solo se le veía cuando trataba de postres japoneses, te sirvió con delicadeza una de sus obras de arte, un perfectamente moldeado mochi blanco. Antojado tomo otro entre sus manos admirándolo un segundo para luego propinarle letales mordidas ante tu presencia sonriente de los nervios. Algo de movimiento en tu visión periférica te hiso voltear notando en el pasillo a los mochis haciéndote señas que no comprendías, volteaste hacia tu amigo con la intención de excusarte con ir al baño pero antes de eso quedaste helada, no supiste ni cómo ni cuándo, pero tu amigo cargaba en sus manos un nuevo mochi que sacaba de la caja, solo que este tenía barba y una cara suplicante con ojos desbordando lagrimas, cuando estaba por recibir la primera mordida se lo arrebataste de las manos apreciando como toda la felicidad del chico cambiaba a un rostro circunspecto.

–Lo, lo siento, es que yo le había echado el ojo primero a este.

–Pero si todos son iguales.

–¿Entonces no hay problema con que yo me coma este verdad?

Te miro analítico y luego al postre posando raudo su mano sobre él antes de que reaccionaras.

–Esta tibio…

– ¿Un mochi tibio sin calentarse? Eso no es posible Hima… –Lo apartaste de su tacto riendo alterada. Arrugo el ceño desafiándote con la vista –Dámelo (_Tu nombre_).

–Ti-tienes un montón hay…

–Algo paso con ese que tiene la capacidad de conservar más tiempo el calor, voy a revisarlo –Aviso esforzándose por arrebatártelo, tras unos segundos logro tomarlo de un costado comenzando un forcejeo entre ambos por poseer el anhelado mochi que solo sonreía resignado liberando lagrimas. Te levantaste consiguiendo que lo soltara y corriendo a tu alcoba mientras recogías del piso a los otros mochis sin que tu compañero lo notara.

– ¡Al menos dame un trozo de la masa para analizarla! –Pidió antes de encerrarte en tu dormitorio. Te sentaste en el piso apoyada en la puerta –¿Como rayos te metiste hay? –Tomaste al mochi francés con las dos manos zamarreándolo un poco.

– ¿No me van a comer verdad? – Pregunto algo dramático temblando y con un hilo de lágrimas cayendo por sus grandes ojos azules. Suspiraste escudriñándolo un instante –Claro que no, nadie se los va a comer –Le sonreíste percibiendo los golpes de la puerta en tu espalda. Los hiciste meterse bajo la cama y abriste con una sonrisa burlona –Mi estomago va a reventar, ese mochi si que estuvo bueno…

Suspiro resignado –Al menos me hubieras dejado un trozo…– Su teléfono comenzó a sonar inesperadamente.

– ¿Una llamada?

–Es la alarma, la instalé para organizarme.

–Valla…–No supiste que mas decirle, los japoneses nunca tenían tiempo de sobra.

–Debo ir a estudiar, estamos en época de pruebas –Hizo una pausa como esperando a que dijeras algo –Tu también deberías.

–Ah sí, si claro –Farfullaste recordando lo vaga que estuviste las últimas semanas.

–Bien me voy –Aviso caminando a la salida.

–Llévate los mochis sobre el mesón si lo deseas…

–Ya me los comí.

–Oh, Bueno…–Se instalo los zapatos y se marchó sin demora.

Te sentaste sobre tu cama notando como ellos conseguían saltar hasta el colchón sin dificultades.

– ¿No les dije que se quedaran aquí hasta que yo llegara?

–¡Salimos a rescatarte, estabas en peligro! –Alfred se excusó.

– ¿Qué les hiso pensar eso?

–¡Ese chico entro de manera impertinente…_Aru_… –El chino arremetió contra tu compañero pero al notar tu ceja levantada y brazos en jarras su furia se fue apagando. Observaste detenidamente la aflicción estampada en sus rostros y rememorando como hace unas horas hicieron lo imposible por alcanzar tus llaves. Tomaste nuevamente entre tus manos al francés –Siento mucho que acaba de ocurrirte. Me imagino que te dio curiosidad lo que estaba en la caja ¿No? –Le hablaste suavemente para que notara tu pesar. Francis solo asintió con un "Meneo de cabeza" que termino siendo un movimiento de todo su cuerpo y un semblante a punto de romper a llorar por la emoción que le dieron tus palabras. No es que fuera el momento más emotivo del mundo, pero el rubio era algo melodramático cuando de exacerbar los sentimientos se trata.

–Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola.

– ¿Por eso es que tus padres no están? –Iván interrogo ignorando los ojos enfurruñados que le dedicaban los demás.

Le sonreíste –Mi padre trabaja en el extranjero… –Las miradas de camuflado odio cambiaron a admiradas. El ruso había tenido razón.

–…Y mi madre…Bueno, a ella no la veo hace mucho…Pero, ya no es algo importante –Liberaste unas leves carcajadas para darte ánimos, ante aquello los mochis arrugaron el entrecejo entristecidos mirándose los unos a los otros –Nos tienes a nosotros…Aunque no seamos como tu novio, da –Te aviso Iván acercándose un poco a ti.

– ¿Cómo? –Inquiriste pestañeando repetidas veces.

–Por qué no lucimos como los _beaux hommes_ (Hombres Guapos) que somos… –Agregó el francés bajando de tus manos con el resto.

– No… ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste? –Te dirigiste al ruso.

–Puede que no luzcamos como humanos, sin embargo mientras tanto estaremos aquí, haci que cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta con nosotros ¿Da?–Arqueo los labios sin objeciones del resto, limitándose a mirarte analíticos a los que fueses a decir. Te costo procesar el hecho de que no estarías sola, o al menos no por una temporada. Volviste a sonreír enternecida –_Gracias…_ –Pudiste apreciar como cada uno de ellos se ruborizaba un poco a su "Propio estilo", aunque no estabas muy segura del porque. En fin, fuese lo que fuese que ocurrió esa tarde, fue algo especial que ninguno de ustedes olvidaría fácilmente.

**°°°wVw°°°**

Al rato de finalizada la reunión, cada uno de los ejecutivos gubernamentales se disperso por los largos corredores del Pentágono inundados por la inminente incertidumbre. Pero algo que ellos no sabían era que hace unas horas un avión emprendió marcha.

– Espere señor (_Apellido papá_) ¿Podría explicarme porque estoy volando con usted y el primer ministro británico a Londres? –Inquirió el ejecutivo americano mirando a los dos nombrados.

–¿Cuántas veces más tendrá que repetirlo para que lo entienda? –El ingles alego exasperado.

–Todo ha ocurrido apresuradamente, supongo que no hay inconvenientes en explicárselo nuevamente.

El londinense se apoyo del respaldo de los costados del asiento a regañadientes por la buena disposición de tu progenitor.

**/Analepsis/**

Un día hace un par de años atrás tu papá caminaba un tanto inestable por los pasillos del colosal Pentágono en Virginia.

– ¡Hey tú!

Volteo ante aquella voz chillona que lo llamaba – ¿Ocurre algo señor America?

El rubio de lentes le sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos acercándosele –¡Te ves cansado hombre!

– ¡Ah!...Si es que, no pude conciliar el sueño mientras volaba hasta aquí y…

–Lo andaba buscando señor (_Apellido padre_) –Se aproximo a ellos el autoritario presidente de los Estados Unidos –Valla no se ve nada bien ¿Está enfermo? –Agregó al ver sus marcadas ojeras.

–No pude dormir bien, pero estoy bien.

–No puedes estar bien si no has dormido, algo te pasa –Refutó el rubio escudriñando su semblante alicaído.

–Este…He tenido que dejar a mi hija sola en casa otra vez y me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo.

–¿Tienes una hija? ¿Por qué no la traes un día? Podría llevarse bien con mis chicas –Imagino animado el estadounidense parlamentario.

Alfred enmudeció un instante y sin previo aviso le arrebato una carpeta a tu progenitor de las manos, reviso unos documentos y le entrego unos cuantos a su jefe –Este pobre hombre ya ha hecho su labor, ahora debe tomarse el día libre –El rubio comento tomando a (_Tu padre_) del brazo y llevándoselo a jalones a pesar de sus reclamos. Cuando se detuvo estaban en una especie de parque que no supo exactamente donde era.

– ¿Te gusta? Es mi casa en Virginia, la remodelaron hace poco y ahora tiene más cosas.

–¿Como cuáles?

–Mm…Más fuentes de agua y más grandes, ¡Oh, y también el tobogán es más alto!

–¿To-Tobagan? –Un fuerte escalofríos se apoderó de su espalda de solo imaginar uno en alguna parte de su casa.

–Pero lo que más me gusta es… –El americano lo miro con cierta malicia –La nueva cancha de Basquetball.

Y de alguna forma tu padre se vio equipado con pantaloncillos y una camiseta en medio de una lujosa cancha a la cual el estadounidense ingresaba vestido de similar manera solo que el lucia un tanto…Bueno, bastante más atlético –¿Estás listo para recibir una paliza? –Pregunto con una desafiante sonrisa ladina acompañada de la bola girando centralizada en la yema de su dedo índice.

–¿Co-como? –Al darse cuenta estaba tirado en el piso con un agudo dolor en el pecho por un cruel pelotazo.

–¡Hahahaha, la idea es que atrapes la pelota! –Se burlo sin escrúpulos.

Se puso de pie lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo que rebotara un par de veces antes de llegar a destino.

–¿Ehh? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Vamos que tú puedes hacerlo mejor! –El chico de lentes volvió a propinar un fuerte lanzamiento, esta vez llegando al estomago de tu papá tocando nuevamente al piso.

– ¡Ponte de pie (_Apellido papá_), no la tire tan fuerte!

– ¿Po-porque hace est…

–¡¿Acaso no te frustra tener que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo cuando podrías estar compartiendo con tu hija?! –El rubio hablo circunspecto dejando perplejo a tu padre –Un poco…–Respondió mirando el piso.

–¡¿Solo un poco?!

–Ba-bastante...

–¡Mientes!

–No lo hago –Se defendió negando con la cabeza.

–No te vez frustrado, te vez asustado. ¡Si es tanta tu frustración déjame verla! –Desafío.

Tu padre se puso de pie lanzando la pelota que dio un rebote, el estadounidense suspiro apartando la vista hacia un costado –Y yo pensé que podías dar más que eso. Lo siento amigo, pero para el cargo que ocupas necesitamos a personas fuertes, decididas. Sin frustraciones.

Perplejo por lo que oía empuño la mano rechinando los dientes viendo la mirada de animadversión del ojiceleste.

–Estas despedido – Aviso dándole la espalda.

Tu padre crispado sin pensárselo corrió hacia su exjefe arrebatándole la pelota y lanzándola hacia el arco fallando ante el intento.

–Otra vez… –Pidió Alfred haciendo una pausa –Si me la quitas otra vez y logras encestar, te devuelvo tu puesto.

Lo normal en tu progenitor habría sido dudar ante la propuesta, no obstante está vez se lanzo como pudo aceptando el desafío. Una, dos, hasta tres horas pasaron jugando y cada minuto que corría lo hacía más interesante y divertido para ambos. Cuando yacía la noche ambos hombres agotados contemplaban las pocas estrellas que se colaban entre las luces de los faroles en alguna parte del infinito jardín – ¿Por qué hiso todo esto? ¿Por qué si quería despedirme no lo hiso de una forma más normal? –Pregunto tu padre sin comprender aún.

–Solo hice eso para que reflexionaras un poco –El americano habló dejando la infantilidad de lado –Hace mucho que has estado triste y sin darte cuenta contagiabas a los demás. Sé que extrañas a tu hija pero…¿Sabes cuantos pasaron por este trabajo antes que tú?

Tú papá negó con un meneo de cabeza.

–Tantos que ya perdí la cuenta, por ello debo ser egoísta y no permitir que dejes tu cargo siendo tan eficiente y capas en el área. Sé que quizás me pase con lo que dije y, lo siento si te hiso sentir incomodo.

Quedo boquiabierto al escucharlo explayarse, estaba actuando maduro, tanto que parecía casi no ser Alfred J. Jones.

–Bueno, los pelotazos fueron algo innecesario…

–¿Crees eso? Pienso que fue bastante relajante.

–¡Eso para ti!

–No. Porque ocupe un secreto que te ayudará, algo llamado magia. No esa magia que utilizan los ilusionistas, más bien una fuerza, algo haci como una idea proyectada en la pelota hasta tu cuerpo que le avisa o más bien recuerda que todo está bien y que puede dormir en paz.

Tu padre creía tener una idea de lo que explicaba, aun asi no estaba del todo seguro –No sabía que un país como Estado Unidos creyera en esas cosas.

–Bueno, no es que se pueda mover una varita mágica y cambiar el mundo…Pero si se pudiese, arreglaría varios puntos.

– ¿Como cuáles?

América sonrió tristemente –Lo primero que arreglaría, seria la vida de las personas y su duración…De todos modos supongo que sería un problema… –Se detuvo pensativo.

–La vida es la vida supongo…Como sea, aun puedes compartir con Francia, Japón, Inglaterra…

– ¡Eso es, Inglaterra! –Alfred voceo admirando su mano en la que tu papá creyó ver un anillo. Pasados unos segundos, el ojiceleste se levanto animoso –¡Vamos! Hoy te quedarás en mi casa, tengo varias habitaciones de huéspedes.

–¡Espera América ¿a donde vas?! –Preguntó al verlo alejarse.

– ¡A hablar con Inglaterra! –Vocifero desde la lejanía corriendo hacia su casa.

**/**

–¡¿Tienes una hija?! ¡¿Por qué no la traes un día?! ¡Podría llevarse bien con mis chicas! –Aviso el americano alegre.

–Fue lo mismo que me dijo aquella ves...

–_Este idiota solo entiende hasta que él aparece en la historia_… –El primer ministro hablo entre dientes para sí.

–Estamos viajando a Londres porque Inglaterra suele dejar escritos de vez en cuando con lo que hace y no hace, y porque tengo el presentimiento de que debemos ir para allá –Tu progenitor, resumió para su jefe.

El ingles suspiro –_Su historia ni siquiera se encuentra ligada a todo lo que está ocurriendo, esto es absurdo_ –Volvió a hablar para sí.

Casi dos horas demoró un selecto grupo de investigadores realizando una minuciosa búsqueda por la casa de Inglaterra – ¿Han encontrado algo? –El ministro se dirigió al jefe del grupo.

–Nada digno de destacar señor, salvo un cofre con una colección de revistas porno antigua en el desván.

– ¿Que tan antigua? –Inquirió el londinense bastante interesado en el hallazgo.

–Playboy, desde el primer volumen hasta la fecha.

–Inglaterra se molestará si les ocurre algo, haci que yo personalmente me encargaré de cuidar sus pertenencias –Aviso el ingles "Claramente preocupado" por su nación.

–Me temo que se equivoco está vez, señor (_Apellido padre_) –Le aviso el presidente de usa a tu papá.

–¡Mi-ministro! –Reapareció el mismo hombre de hace un instante con los ojos como platos y algo pálido –¡Ti-tiene que ver esto en el fondo del patio, hay algo extraño!

**N/A: ¿Qué cosas aguardarán por la lectora y los mochis? ¿Qué será lo extraño que descubrieron en el patio de Inglaterra? ¿Serán más revistas porno, esta vez de marca Eros? ¿El primer ministro las cuidará de forma prolija al igual que las playboys? ¡Cuánto misterio señores, cuanto misterio!...Ok, ya xD **

**Sobre lo de arriba…Anteriormente comenté que está historia ustedes (La lectora que lee :3 ) me ayudarían a hacerla (Es el primer mochi X lectora en español y me gustaría que la fuéramos forjando todas c: ) porque claramente unos quieres más cercanía con Rusia, otros con América y haci…Y bueno, para el próximo capi necesito escoger a una de las cinco opciones…Por eso y para su mayor disfrute, además de que sea justo, vamos a hacer una votación: Cuando comentes recuerda nombrar a tu aliado favorito y haci ya estarás participando por un viaje a Bras… *Carraspea* Digo, se sumará un voto más a la bolsa. Si no te gusta comentar bien xD, pero al menos si quieres ser partícipe, déjame un saludo y el nombre del chico (Un saludo no cuesta mucho ;-;)y ya! Cada voto es una posibilidad de que su nación favorita gane el concurso -w-***

**Acabo de plagiar el mecanismo de una escritora a la que admiro y responderé cada tanto sus reviews:**

_**TouchBad:**__** Que bueno que te guste querida, me emociona que lo ames *Llora arcoíris felices* nos vemos en la otra gracias por ser el primer comentario me hiciste el día :3**_

_**Yuya Kinomoto: **__**La verdad Iván me da algo de miedo (y en general todos los rusos - ) pero no por eso lo quiero menos, Francis es igual de lindo que el resto de los mochis, una belleza peculiar…Pero lindo al fin y al cabo xD. Con los estudios estoy poniendo empeño haci que todo debiera salir bien. Gracias por todos los comentarios me han animado un montón *La abraza y no la suelta*solo espero que este capi sea de tu agrado 3**_

_**2p-Mr. Awesome: **__**Oh mai good, tanta "Awesomidad" en el aire xD. Muchas gracias! Aunque no fue invención mía lo de MochiXLectora, pero sí parece que es la primera historia en español de este tipo, ya que en ingles hay para regodearse, aunque confieso que nunca he leído uno haci que ni idea como sean :3. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi Mr. Awesome (Aunque al final no fuera tan way como los otros pero era necesario). Muchas gracias por comentar -w-***_

_**Mori: **__** Hahahaha! Me alegro que te entretenga esa es la idea :3. Sobre el Eje…Ellos sí van a aparecer en la historia, pero antes tienen que pasar ciertas cosas para que se pueda comprender mejor la lógica de lo que está ocurriendo con las naciones, y sobre todo con el hechizo, porque obviamente tiene que haber un "Porque" lógico a lo está aconteciendo. No me gusta que en mis historias ocurran cosas porque sí, tiene que ser algo creíble, haci que pido paciencia que aunque pueda demorar un poco con las explicaciones en ciertas partes, al final van a terminar sintiendo la historia más "Propia" Al conseguir vivirla de una forma más realista. Muchisimas gracias por comentar cualquier duda que tengas no dudaré en responderla *w***_

_**Mafia Chan: **__**Verdad que sí? ¡Son un amor! **____**Cuando releí el trozo de un capi me enternecieron un montón, Ellos de a poco comienzan a valorar a la lectora, será cosa de días para que los lazos entre ustedes empiecen a formarse. No es un secreto que Alfred es un cobarde, aunque al final igual termino dormido con la lectora chan. xD gracias por tu comentario, me da las nociones de lo que te gusta y a raíz de ello ir formando la historia (o mejor dicho "Nutriendola" porque ya le tengo un final a todo esto) Espero que este capi te guste por que no fue tan increíble como yo esperaba xD pero el siguiente sí, con tu ayuda y de las demás lectoras. Por cierto gracias! Por agregarme en Tumblr aunque no tenga mucho que ver con los fics *La apapacha***_

_**Kamirin-Chan: **__** Anko…En un momento me imagine a Himaruya Comiendo pequeños Noruegas chibis y ofreciéndolos a la lectora, y cuando busque lo que eran los Ankos me imagine a los Mochis rellenos de pequeños Noruegas empapados en salsa dulce…Ya somos dos mentes perturbadas y yo que creí que era la única :´D. Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos conmigo *-*(Por cierto, Noruega también aparecerá en el fic :3 )**_

_** :**__** Konichiwa! Zuzumomo-Chan? La misma que me sigue en Wattpad? *La estruja en sus brazos* Gracie miller por eso, hay la gente no suele comentar y parece que nadie la sigue por ese medio :´D pero igual seguiré subiendo el fic tan simplemente como que ya me decidí a subirlo. *Suspira* Te entiendo, también varias escritoras me han dejado a medias con historias genialísimas pero que, van perdiendo el brillo por que el déjo de abandono por parte de sus escritoras les quita la vida. No sé si me explico pero, como se lo que se siente, yo no voy a hacerle eso a nadie, podré demorarme, quizás mucho tiempo, pero nunca voy a dejar un fic a medias, por eso antes de subir cualquier historia, lo analizo mucho, y si no le tengo un final y un desenlace más o menos elaborado en mi cabeza, no lo subo, y cada vez que publico algo es porque estoy segura que lo voy a terminar. Y pensando en que es el primer MochiXLectora en español con menor razón me animo a dejarle, haci que no te preocupes :3 Muchos besitos y gracias por comentar.**_

**¡Haci que no lo olviden chicas! Los aliados están nerviosos y esperando su apoyo, haci a votar! Besos y nos vemos no sé cuando, pero dentro de un par de semanas más o menos (De hay, no me paso) Ciao 3**


	6. Ni la Princesa ni el Sapo

**Demoré lo sé perdonami! ;A; pero al retomar teclado, bajo, canto (O a estas alturas intentarlo xD) también continuar con italiano y empezar ingles me ha quitado tempo/time para escribir (sin contar que me vicie con una serie inglesa llamada Downton Abbey y me ví la primera temporada en días ;o;) en fin…No voy a mentirles, aunque eso de dejar pasar unos días de más ayudo con las ideas para este fic y dio tempo para que llegaran las votaciones, llegaron más de los que esperaba así que soy feliz (Igual pregunté a los que comentaron y no dijeron nada al respecto) las explicaciones de la votación en las advertencias :3**

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**__** x**_**D Sí, mejor las pongo al tiro, soy una troll(?) Antes que nada y muy breve, no es mi intención burlarme ni desacreditar de ninguna forma a los jefes de las naciones, se que ellos no son así como yo los describo, solo son personajes a los cuales ni siquiera les puse un nombre. Bene un par de cosas importantes sobre los votos que quiero que recuerden: primero, Este Fic lo subo a varios lados, así que existen votos que posiblemente no verás, pero les aseguro que he sido fiel a sus votos y he respetado sus decisiones. En segundo, al salir tres mayorías (así es, tres: La primera gano por 1 voto de más por sobre los otros 2 que empataron xD ), empezaré por enfocarme por el ganador…Luego el que sigue y así. No dejare a ninguno de lado ya que por sus comentarios noté que a muchas les costaba elegir (por lo que podría decirse que el voto no sería del todo legitimo) así que sí tu mochi favorito no es tan participe de este capi, no te preocupes que tengo algo preparado para cada uno que estoy segura que les encantara! …Ah por cierto ya que estoy parada en las advertencias, hay desnudos c: **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hima-Papa. Los jefes de estado pertenecen a sus naciones respetivas. La lectora se pertenece a sí misma, a su padre y a su país.**

**Sabiendo esto y sin recordar nada más que deba poner por ahora, pasen bajo su responsabilidad**

**Chapter 5: "Ni la princesa ni el sapo"**

–_Me temo que se equivoco está vez, señor (Apellido padre) –Le aviso el presidente de Usa a tu papá. _

–_¡Mi-ministro! –Reapareció el mismo hombre de hace un instante con los ojos como platos y algo pálido –¡Ti-tiene que ver esto en el fondo del patio, hay algo extraño! _

Siguieron al nervioso investigador por los extensos corredores saliendo hacia la parte trasera del patio en un rincón escondido a afueras de un pequeño bosque. Se detuvieron a centímetros del hallazgo.

– … ¿Qué se supone que es eso?... –El estadounidense inquirió perplejo admirando junto al resto sobre el suelo un montón de símbolos celtas adornando una estrella enclaustrada en un gran círculo, dibujadas con un extraño y desagradable líquido burdeos ya algo espeso con la tierra –…Es asqueroso… –Agregó tapándose la nariz por aquel olor avinagrado que emanaba y atraía a uno que otro insecto.

–_Bloody Hell! _ ¡Aunque le prohibí rotundamente cualquier asunto relacionado con la magia, de igual manera osó en desobedecerme! –El ministro maldijo a su propia nación por objetar sus órdenes.

Tu padre admiro un instante el tétrico dibujo y luego a los dos políticos desorbitados en sus propios dramas internos. Se aproximo al investigador –Tomen una muestra de la sustancia acuosa junto con la tierra que le bordea y llévelo a examinar.

– ¿Por qué debería obedecerlo si no es mi jefe? –Se opuso siguiendo la mirada de tu progenitor posada en los ejecutivos – (…) La reina no me va a perdonar está vez. Bajará la silla de _Busby_ del techo y me hará sentarme en ella…Lo único que me falta es que a alguien se le ocurra morir hoy en el parlamento… –El Ingles de cuclillas apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza desordenándose los cabellos ante el agobiante desespero.

–…_V-voy a vomitar_… –Era todo lo que podía pronunciar el americano apoyándose de un árbol y sobando su estomago.

Tu papá volvió la vista hasta el investigador.

–Uhm…Entonces, Quiere muestras ¿No?

**°°°wVw°°°**

–Por cierto Francis ¿Cómo fue que llegaste dentro de la caja? –Inquiriste cuando terminabas de acurrucarlos en las sabanas de su cama.

–No lo sé _beau hôtesse _(Hermosa anfitriona) Simplemente vi la caja y quise comprobar que su contenido fuera como nosotros y…¡De la nada me encontré hay dentro siendo "_manoseado_" por ese pervertido! –Cerro sus ojos con fuerza para que las lagrimas asomadas pudiesen correr por sus "Mejillas".

–Veo que no quedaron con una muy buena impresión de Hima…

– ¡Se iba a comer a Francis aru!

– ¡No es su culpa que le gusten los mochis! Es japonés al fin y al cabo… –Resoplaste incomoda por lo acontecido esa tarde. Ya era de noche y los pequeños huéspedes ya estaban listos para conciliar el sueño, tan solo faltaba que tú calleras en los encantos de Morfeo, pero no era tan fácil. Posiblemente te sirviese más si el Dios griego en vez de extenderte sus cobijadores brazos se acomodase a tu lado y te explicase como enfrentar de buena forma todo. Sin una respuesta de la magna presencia tus parpados cayeron involuntarios como sí desearan no volver a abrirse.

****V****

La alarma sonaba matutina como siempre y como también era costumbre estiraste el brazo sin llegar al condenado botón de apagado, gruñiste sentándote para apabullar el tedioso repiqueteo que ya te ponía de malas. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido hiciste lo cotidiano sin despertarlos. Te acomodaste un momento en tu colcha para guardar en el bolso los cuadernos y libros requeridos divisando en el fondo una bolsa, sonreíste por percatarte del chocolate para el ruso que al final fue remplazado por un poco de vodka que robaste del bar de tu padre. Una fina barra de concentrado placer en tus manos, ¿Como poder negarte? Lo abriste con cuidado dándole pequeñas mordidas que sin premeditarlo mutaron a crueles dentelladas contra el dulce.

–_Chocolat_! –La chillona voz del americano te hizo esconder las manos con el alimento. Lo viste entrecerrar los ojos con mirada denunciante.

–¡Alfred! Ho-hola, no deberías estar despierto tan temprano.

El resto de los mochis aparecían semi-atontados por el sueño. El francés bostezo – ¿Porque saliste corriendo de esa forma? Americ…

– ¡Ella tenía un chocolate y se lo iba a comer sola! –Te delató el pequeño de gafas expectante a una respuesta. Les miraste impasible sacando el pequeño trozo cremoso que quedaba e introduciéndolo en tu boca sentenciando así cualquier objeción.

– ¡Esto no es justo! Que daría por sentir el sabor del cacao una vez más… –Se lamentó imaginando su gusto.

–Lo siento Alfred, te prometo que te traeré uno cuando vuelva ¿Si? Ya debo irme, les he dejado su desayuno y la comida lista, no pelen y no destruyan la casa –Comentaste mientras cerrabas tu bolso y te levantabas de la cama.

–Pero tu boca tiene chocolate da –Aviso Iván. Con tus dedos notaste que tenías bastante derretido por comértelo tan apresuradamente.

–_Cho-Chocolat?!_ –Vocifero el americano brincando hacia ti en un impulso desesperado por sentir aquel dulzor. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas lograste captar el gran salto que dio hasta llegar a tu rostro. Inconscientemente cerraste los ojos por caer de espaldas hasta el colchón, en donde tras rebotar un poco tu cuerpo se vio paralizado, removiste los parpados para notar como un guapo chico rubio y de lentes te observaba con sus deslumbrantes ojos celestes abiertos como platos mientras dejaba actuar todo su peso sobre ti, sus labios a milímetros de distancia.

– ¡HA VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD ARU!

–Ahora ya no tiene chocolate da.

– ¡WOAH, AUNQUE ESTO ES EXTRAÑO AL HERMANO MAYOR LE ALOCA ESTÁ ESCENA!

– ¡TÁPATE QUE ESTAS DESNUDO IDIOTA!

**°°°wVw°°°**

– ¡He encontrado algo! –Dio aviso una chica del grupo de investigación alzando con cuidado el nuevo descubrimiento bajo un arbusto.

– ¡Esa es la ropa de América! –El presidente voceo escandalizado.

–Aquí hay más –Comento otro joven a pies de un árbol contiguo.

– ¿No es el uniforme de China? –Inquirió el primer ministro desconcertado.

–No parecen ser las únicas –Añadió tu padre acercándose a otra prenda cercana al pentagrama para levantarla.

–_Francia_…–Los políticos corearon admirando los inconfundibles tonos chillones.

Unos segundos de silencio silenciaron todo ruido ajeno.

–Ministro… ¿Qué tan efectiva puede llegar a ser la magia de Inglaterra? –Tu papá pregunto temeroso. El nombrado luchando contra su miedo enajenado le devolvió la vista perturbada –Lo suficiente para sentenciarnos a todos.

**°°°wVw°°°**

– ¿De-Desnudo? –Inquirieron a la par bajando la vista temerosos, lo cual se comprobó con la poca visual que tenías de un costado de su musculoso torso. Con una fuerza que no sabías que poseías empujaste al individuo hasta hacerlo caer al piso.

–¡KIIAAA SAL DE AQUIII! –Le gritaste con los ojos cerrados lanzándole todo lo que pudiste pillar consiguiendo que saliera despavorido hasta la alcoba de huéspedes seguido de los mochis.

Sonrojada hasta más no poder tocaste tus labios comprobando que ya no existía rastro de chocolate en ellos.

– ¡¿QU-QUE PASO?! –Interrogo Alfred descolocado.

–¡Acabas de convertirte en humano idiota, eso paso!

–¡Ehh! Eres tan pequeño Arthur –Dijo enternecido tomando a su compañero contra su voluntad –¡Suéltame estúpido yanqui!

–Hahah…Hasta tus gritos salen pequeños –Se burlo picándole la mejilla con un dedo.

– ¡Tómame a mí también! ¡Quiero apreciar la "Panorámica" desde otra perspectiva! –Pidió el francés siendo interrumpido por golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Ah-Alfred?

El nombrado se sonrojo al escuchar la voz tras la puerta – ¡(_Tú nombre_) L-lo siento, no sabía que…

–Te traje ropa…Es de mi papá, pero quizás te quede buena…–Interrumpiste por culpa de los nervios que te dominaban. Se acercó girando la perilla con lentitud y abriendo un poco al asomar la vista notando tus ojos cerrados y brazos extendidos con las prendas. Te las arrebato cerrando raudo, a los pocos minutos salía de la alcoba con una camisa algo ajustada por la parte del pecho, pero amplia por el vientre, las mangas le quedaban cortas al igual que los pantalones, pero al menos le cubría lo necesario. Enmudecida contemplaste al chico frente a ti –…¿Pe-pero cómo?…Eras un mochi.

–Te dijimos que éramos humanos aru.

Te dejaste caer sobre el sofá pesadamente viendo al rubio sentado frente a ti contemplar sus dedos y manos. Intentaste comprender que pasaba sin conseguir más que un estrecho litigio de pensamientos que te aturdía.

–¿Es posible que el efecto del hechizo haya culminado da? –El ruso interrumpió oportuno.

–Eso es imposible. Este es el hechizo más poderoso que he hecho… –Arthur explicó incómodo y confundido.

–Podrá ser muy poderoso, pero algo paso que se rompió aru –Aviso el chino.

–¿Y qué pasaría si todo ocurrió por un beso…Quiere decir que ¿Yo soy su príncipe azul? –El estadounidense pensó en voz alta.

–¡Claro que no! Yo no soy una princesa y dudo que tú seas un sapo que se transforma en príncipe…–Agitaste las manos nerviosa rechazando la idea.

– ¡(_Tú Nombre_) tiene razón! ¡Eso es solo un cuento infantil! –Te apoyó el francés escandalizado.

– ¿Estás diciendo que las historias de _Disney_ son un mito? Creo que me equivoqué al instalar uno de sus parques en tú casa –Avisó el joven de lentes ofendido.

–Pero si ni siquiera la inventó Disney… –Comentó Francis.

–¡Esas cosas de los príncipes no existen dejen de especular idioteces, yo soy el que debe decir que lo provocó! –Voceo el británico.

–¿Ehh, así que los príncipes son una idiotez? ¿La monarquía entonces en donde queda? –Se burló el parisino consiguiendo que su vecino se le lanzara para morderlo, pero antes de llegar el americano los separó.

–No es el momento de pelearse, sino de encontrar una solución, da –recordó el ruso sensato.

–Tiene que ser otra cosa, es imposible que por un simple contacto de labios pueda romperse un encantamiento, y más aun cambiar tanto la fisonomía…

–No es del todo imposible –Arthur contrapuso inesperadamente recibiendo toda la atención –El beso en el campo de la magia se utiliza para hacer un traspaso de energía y en muchos casos de vitalidad, aunque este no es el caso. De igual forma puede utilizarse para sellar hechizos.

–Y eso significa que…

–Significa que, es la opción de detonante más lógico que tenemos –Dijo con cierto pesar.

–¿Eso quiere decir que si besamos a la _beau hôtesse _volveremos a la normalidad?

Los mochis te miraron como si fueras la cura al sida y este fuera el más exquisito manjar

– ¡Yo voy primero aru! –El chino decidió por cuenta propia acercándose a ti.

–¡A donde crees que vas Chi…Digo Wang! –Le detuvo el francés –Deja que un verdadero experto se encargue –Lo empujo yendo hacia ti.

– ¡Ni lo pienses frog! –Se opuso el ingles.

–Por favor Arthur, no queremos incomodar a la señorita…

–Ya estoy incomoda –Añadiste con el musculo de la mejilla temblando.

–…Todos sabemos que soy el mejor capacitado cuando de _cercanía_ se trata.

–Te recuerdo que soy el único que sabe verdadera magia aquí, si me vuelvo humano me será más fácil descubrir una solución.

–Pero la solución es besarla ¿No?

– ¡Nadie se le acerca! –El chico de lentes se puso frente a ti para evitar que se te tocasen. Suspiraste molesta por la situación desesperante apoyándote sobre tus piernas–¿S-saben? Realmente no creo que sea el cas… –Antes de continuar te calló un suave tacto que al separarse notaste que era mochi Francia dedicándote una mirada pícara. Blanqueaste los ojos en tanto tus pómulos se enrojecían súbitamente notando como no pasaba nada.

–¡¿No, no funcionó?! –Inquirió Francis sin comprender como él siendo la nación del _amour_ había fallado.

–¡A un lado frog! –El ruborizado ingles lo empujo besándote de golpe dejando toda su galantería de lado, se apartó notando un cambio nulo –Pe-pero ¿Por qué?

–(_Tú Nombre_) se ve mal, da –Iván reparó en como un mareo te aturdía cada vez más evitándote percibir lo que ocurría a tu alrededor .

–¡Esta pálida aru!

–Hay que llevarla a su cama –Iván comento a América quien acogió la sugerencia cargándote entre sus brazos hasta tu alcoba donde los pequeños mochis ya se habían adelantado abriendo las sabanas para que pudiese acostarte.

– ¡Pobre era tan joven, No merecía recibir el fatídico beso de la muerte de Inglaterra! –Lloriqueó Francis.

– ¡Tú la besaste primero idiota! –Refutó.

– ¡Por eso en mi casa no besamos a nadie aru!

–De seguro está cansada con todo lo que hace da–Notó el ruso.

–Debemos dejarla descansar –Comento el autoritario héroe saliendo de la pieza con las bolas blancas para dejarte en paz. Por algún motivo tus fuerzas se debilitaron y perdiste la conciencia de forma imprevista calmando así los nervios que domeñaban tu cuerpo. Podrían haber sido unos simples mochis que al fin y al cabo terminaron siendo humanos, humanos que te robaron un beso.

****V****

Despertaste un tanto aturdida sin saber cómo fue que llegaste a enredarte entre las cómodas sabanas de tu colcha. Te pusiste las pantuflas de gato y saliste algo extrañada al percatarte como la luz del sol se opacaba lentamente tras un arduo día. Llegaste al living admirando la curiosa escena que presenciabas, mochi Wang y Arthur trapeaban como podían el piso con unos pequeños paños blancos, Francis sacudía con un mini plumero (Que no supiste de donde salió) sobre los muebles e Iván sacaba brillo a estos.

– ¿Que están haciendo? –Preguntaste siendo admirada por cuatro pares de ojos refulgentes.

– ¡Estas viva! –Francia vociferó arrimándose hasta tus pies alzando la vista, te cubriste para que no viera nada gracias a la falda del uniforme que aun vestías –¿Por qué no lo estaría?

–Porque te desmayaste en el sofá, aru.

–Sí, no sé lo que me paso…¿Estaban limpiando? No tenían que molestarse –Sonreíste agradecida.

– ¡N-No es por querer ayu-darte, ni mucho menos para que te r-relajes y descanses…¡Su-solo es porque queríamos hacer algo! –Arthur masculló en un reclamo muy propio de él, de alguna forma sus pensamientos cada vez te resultaban más predecibles. Sin embargo te llamaba la atención su potente sonrojo, el que compartía con el francés. Posaste tus manos sobre sus cabezas reparando en un leve temblor de sus cuerpos, precavida los tomaste en brazos sentándote en el sillón –¿Se sienten bien?

–Solo estamos algo mareados _beau hôtesse _–Musitó con dificultad apoyándose en tu vientre.

– ¿Do-donde está Alfred? –Inquiriste nerviosa.

– ¿Me llamabas? –Respondió el nombrado saliendo de la cocina en su versión humana que curiosamente resaltaba sus musculosos brazos al modelar un delantal rosa con un gran corazón rojo al centro, por algún motivo no te atreviste a preguntar de donde lo había sacado –Arthur y Francis no lucen bien.

– ¡Hahahaha! De seguro son los _síntomas_ de la vejes –Explicó acercándose a los antedichos.

– ¡¿Repite eso maldito yanqui?! –Vocearon a unisonó.

– ¿Qué estabas cocinando? –Interrogaste.

–Algo para hacerte sentir mejor. Hace unas horas lucias bastante enferma.

– ¡Qué bien! Entonces podrán comer ustedes también –Avisaste a las decaídas criaturas.

El americano corrió a la cocina llegando con una bolsa de papel café.

– ¿Qué…Qué es eso? –Preguntaste al emocionado joven que se sentó a tu lado sacando con ambas manos dos hamburguesas _Bic Mac _y posándolas sobre las cabezas de los afectados.

– ¡Sa-sácame esta apestosa cosa de encima! –Ante el alegato del francés intentaste remover la bomba de calorías pero el estadounidense tomo tu muñeca interviniendo en el cometido.

–Los ancianos como ellos son mañosos y no les gusta que los curen, por eso reclaman –Te advirtió recibiendo débiles insultos de los europeos.

El olor de la dudosa salsa especial vicio el aire haciéndolo molesto al respirar, por lo que dejaste la comida dentro de la bolsa y acomodaste a los pequeños en tus brazos –De seguro les hará bien un poco de aire fresco –Excusaste saliendo fuera de tu amado hogar –¡¿Ya es de noche?! –Te sorprendiste.

–Dormiste casi todo el día_ beau hôtesse _–Respondió agotado.

Suspiraste alzando la vista sin imaginar lo que descubrirías –La luna, es roja –Apenas dijiste aquello el inglés en alerta contempló lo que describías nervioso.

–Arthur ¿Estás bien? –Preguntaste al verlo alterado.

–Sí…Nos sentiremos mejor si dormimos. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases.

No estabas convencida del todo pero de igual forma acataste. Dejaste a los enfermos en su cama y al resto de las bolitas bien acomodadas sobre su cama, apagaste todas las luces y te fuiste a tu alcoba – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Alfred?

El americano se levantó del borde del colchón sin separarse de este y sin soltar la almohada de estrella felpuda que abrazaba –¿Donde dormiré yo?

– ¡En tu cama!

–Pero, podría aplastarlos.

–La otra vez no te aplasté a ti, así que sal de aquí –Rechazaste su indirecta viéndolo salir con un puchero y tu almohada –(_Tu nombre_) ¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor? –Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mirándote más serio.

–Me siento bien, gracias.

Te observó insistentemente y luego agacho la vista –Buenas noches –Volvió a clavarte los ojos.

–Buenas noches Alfred –Respondiste cortes esperando que se fuera tras unos varios segundos más admirándote, cerraste la puerta y te enredaste entre tus sabanas levemente sonrojada sin un motivo aparente.

**°°°wVw°°°**

Un sorbo de la ardiente bebida fue suficiente para su paladar – ¡Esta caliente!

–Le dijimos que no había té helado –Recordó tu padre bebiendo con cuidado.

– ¡Pero acabo de lastimarme la lengua! –Refutó su jefe con ojos llorosos.

– ¡Maldita sea! No sé como lo hace Inglaterra para relajarse y tomar té cada vez que ocurre algo grave –El británico desordeno sus cabellos con desespero.

–Creo haberlo escuchado alguna vez decir que eso le ayudaba a pensar y a encontrar solución a sus problemas –Tu progenitor hizo memoria sacando una fina galleta de mantequilla.

–Aunque soy parte de él yo no poseo esa capacidad –Suspiro resignado.

–Aunque tampoco ayuda mucho haber instalado esta pequeña mesa al lado del pentagrama en el patio de Inglaterra –Alcanzó admirando a pocos centímetros el hallazgo en tanto pasaba un vaso de agua fría a su jefe.

–Ya no huele mal ¿O sí? –Preguntó en ingles.

–_Al padeced noz acoztumbamoz al oloz _–El presidente aportó mascullando un poco.

–Sea como sea debo notificar la información lo antes posible.

–¿Q-qu-que está diciendo señor (_Apellido Papá_)? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Sabe los problemas que tendré si la reina se entera que Inglaterra ha desaparecido?

–Entonces me adelanté un poco –Una nueva y temible voz generó un intenso escalofrío en la espalda de los tres hombres.

–_El presidente de Rusia _–Tu padre musitó tragando saliva al notar al presidente chino al lado del antedicho –Por primera vez tuve la convicción de que podríamos trabajar juntos como gente civilizada, pero veo que quedo en eso, una vana convicción –El tono y mirada amenazante intimidaba a los presentes.

–Siempre es un inconveniente tomarme la molestia de venir personalmente a estos lugares, aunque está vez y gracias a su ineptitud he logrado recolectar la información que tanto necesitaba…¡Ja! Un hechizo de Inglaterra ¡¿Quién hubiese imaginado tal cosa?! –Se burló el ruso –Como imaginarán ahora cada cual recuperará a su respectiva nación por mérito propio –Dio media vuelta alejándose unos pasos para luego detenerse con una perfecta postura – ¡Por cierto Ministro! Su reina no se vio nada contenta cuando le comente el pequeño percance que nos reúne, lo andaba buscando y no se veía feliz.

El británico dio un respingo pálido tocándose el cuello ante la imagen de los dos mandatarios de Eurasia alejarse sin más.

– ¿Y ahora como quedarán las cosas? Ellos nos estaban ocultando información –Alcanzó el chino.

–No se preocupe por eso presidente, ya me encargue de todo.

– ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –El asiático volvió a preguntar.

El ruso no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maldadosa – Desde que esos ineptos tomaron el avión hasta aquí me encargue personalmente de que todas las tropas rusas de elite se dividieran…A estas alturas por cada ciudad existente habrá al menos cuatro rusos merodeando la zona, camuflados claro.

–Me sumaré a su presurosa iniciativa enviando a mis tropas de apoyo a cada país, isla o archipiélago para al menos duplicar a los suyos.

–Y para que no nos aburramos mientras nuestras fuerzas buscan. Entre a la habitación de Inglaterra y saque de su libreta esto –Le entrego un trozo de papel a su colega oriental.

–¿Es un número de teléfono?

–No es cualquier número de teléfono presidente –Aviso sonriente ofreciéndole su celular.

**N/A: Fue un capi mucho más corto que el anterior QAQ no me maten. Sobre lo que nombra el ministro británico, existe una ley (Vigente) que prohíbe a cualquier persona morir en el parlamento ¿La razón? El parlamento está instalado en un Palacio Real por lo que según sus tradiciones quienes mueran en estos sitios por obligación deberán tener funerales de estado, esto es casi como hablar del funeral de un miembro de la corona y por tanto es costoso y estrambótico. ¿Les gusto el nuevo giro que tuvo la history/storia? Bueno, al menos ¿Hasta ahora? ¿Y les gustó el porno? Ok no xD…Nada está asegurado ni garantizado, cualquier cosa puede suceder. **

**Respuestas a los sensualosos Reviews 3:**

**Yuya Kinomoto****: Yo me pregunté lo mismo xD pero que se le va a hacer, los japoneses están en Japón ni modo traer uno ¿no? xB buanoh Arthie con su famosa revista "Eros" da mucho que hablar, además en una de las primeras tiras del manga sale que Francia le otorga a Inglaterra su "Titulo del más caliente" (O algo así era no me acuerdo bien) porque tenía la capacidad de ""Calentarse en cualquier parte y hacer cosas" en lugares insólitos, ese fue Hima no yo. xDD tú hermano influyendo en la historia eso fue raro pero interesante jaja…Te agradezco la pronta respuesta c: muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capi, ciao. **

**Mori****: xDD risas épicas everywere. Ese Hima es un loquillo la cosa es como carajo Francis llego hay adentro o.o! Sí no traumo a las lectoras entonces no he cumplido con mi deber(?) la verdad cuando releí esa parte también se me hizo algo Yaoi xDD. Ah Japón llegara pronto leidi aunque será un tanto escandaloso *Se pega la boca con pegamento por comenzar a spoilear* Tú voto es bienvenido y se divide en uno para cada uno (América y Rusia) Gracie miller por tu comentario 3.**

**Zuzumomo-Chan****: Todos necesitamos una acosadora para seguir viviendo(?) okno xD ahh gracias por los gatitos son adorosibles :3 Es pura imaginación (más opio que le robo a China) ah querida no te angusties, es cosa de practicar para que comience a aflorar la escritora dormida en tu interior (no literalmente, claro). El acercamiento con Rusia no se percibió nada en este capi ;w; pero en el próximo…*Se golpea por seguir spoileando* Somos muchas las vagas en watty xDD soy una más, no me cansa leer a mis lectoras, ¡me encanta! Y más si es algo largo por que hay se nota que les emociona la cosa (No significa que un comentario corto no, pero, para mí se hace emocionante) 3 Y gracias por amarme tanto(?) pero no me casare contigo :3 (Te referías a eso no? O entendí mal ya no se, son las 0:43 hrs y si no hago esto ahora no lo haré nunca. Buenas noches lectora san).**

**Kamirin-Chan****: Por algún motivo extraño cuando me pusiste O POR DIOSH! Lo leí con la voz de Germán xDD querida hare lo siguiente con tu voto, le daré uno a cada uno y uno extra a Iggy por elegirlo (En este caso queda igual darle o no darle los votos a los otros, pero igual! Quiero que sea lo más realista a lo que quieren las lectoras) gracias por votar leidi me da nociones de lo que deseas y las demás lectoras. Ahh Norge no se puede votar por él pero, lo veremos, antes de lo que crees. Thanks you, see you later c:**

**MaJo plz****: Okis tu voto Esta anotado gracias por pasarte ;D**

**Evillious Chronicles****: China te lo agradece, gracias por votar :3**

**Tsukiko Braginki****: Hola! Si, a veces cuesta iniciar sesión aquí w Jajaja…¿Sabes? Estoy igual que tú ya que en mi colegio no se usa uniforme (solo ocupe la faldita a cuadros hasta tercero de primaria o básico) No digas que eres vieja! Di que eres joven y así será (de verdad funciona esa regla del secreto, sí, creo en eso xD) No se me había ocurrido un Rusia Yangire con la lectora xDD podría acoger la idea es buena! Eso me gusta, la historia es para ustedes y por lo tanto que aporten ideas es algo divertido, sin embargo en el caso de Rusia y los momentos con las lectoras…A él le toca el prox capi que me tiene bastante animada! Si te das cuenta en este capi (y en general) he modificado el "Haci" que me nombras (Lo cual te agradezco) me alegra que me corrijan, sería todo muy perfecto si fueran solo observaciones perfectas ¿No crees? Cada día intento mejorar y creo que lo hago (y si, mi corrector ortográfico me decía que era "haci" y no "Así" yo solo me deje guiar por eso Dx) Saludos desde Chile querida y suerte en el mundial que también van a arrasar en el próximo partido!**

**: Hola! ¿Me creerás que cuando estaba por subir este capi vi tu comentario? ;w; Pero no es algo para alarmarse porque no dejaran de haber momentos InglaterraxLectora (que por cierto no queda mucho para algo interesante con él ingles 1313?) bueno este capi tuvo otro giro inesperado xDD espero que te guste como va quedando ;w; le pongo empeño. Chocolates para Cupido w esa historia inicialmente iba a ser un oneshot, que evoluciono a un due-shot y luego…Un fic entero con una segunda temporada en camino xDD gracias por leer esa historia (y está)me emociona que te guste como escribo, aunque me falta mucho que mejorar, tu voto ha hecho un gran cambio en las votaciones haci que el prox capi explicaré mejor como quedaron las posiciones ¿Si? Gracias por comentar, kisses bye leidi. **

**Así que eshop Bacios e Abracios. 3 ¿Nos vemos en un par de semanas? ¿Si? ¡Si! ;w; **


	7. Escondiéndonos del Peligro: Parte 1

**¡Yay! ¡Somos locales en Brasil! *Tira confeti y feijoada, mucha feijoada* Ok lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo xDD mi impulso de retard me lo exigía(?)…Como sea, algo no está bien, primero una lectora me amenaza de muerte por no subir capis, después me convierten en cucaracha y ahora me amenazan con una escopeta, de saber que escribir fics era tan peligroso…xD ok nop, pero si estoy segura que terminando esta historia más de una va a contratar a un sicario para matarme o-o…Ñee mejor me callo xD (Quizas en las notas de la autora encuentres más o-o!) *Suspira* en fin, denme chocolate! He sido buena escritora y he subido dos capis en una semana (Lo cierto es que ni me acuerdo cuando subí en anterior xD ) Pero hey! Les tire encima a Alfred desnudo ¡DESNUDO! Ósea, mínimo un chicle de la esquina, necesito algo dulce raight naow *-* (Y eso que estudio english xc ) Okay estoy algo mareada por el sueño, pero leí un estudio de no me acuerdo que universidad era, contaba como 3 de cada 10 personas tiene su índice de creatividad alto por las noches, específicamente cuando mueren de sueño, Como yo! :D soy un 30% más especial que la gente común :´3 (No pregunten de donde saque esa cifra Dx soy humanista no matemática). Por cierto sé que el cap anterior fue fomeque ;w; Lo de Amewica fue lo único digno de destacar Dx y no todas votaron por él así que para compensarlas haremos esto miren, al resto de las naciones las voy a rifar entre las lectoras para que se lleven su favorito a su casa y hay ustedes se entretengan descubriendo como convertirlos en humans. A varias les gustaría la idea, pillinas(?) -w-* Si los tuviera no los compartiría, soy una filántropa hasta cierto punto xB 1313 dasdas ya he trolleado mucho y aun faltan las advertencias (Son importantes, pero te recomiendo leerlas después del capi para que no te canses).**

_**ADVERTENCIAASSSS: **_ **¡HAY YAOI GRATIS!...Ya que he tomado su atención xDD voy a explicar lo de las votaciones y como las voy a utilizar ¿Vale? En un principio no quería contar como quedaron para no avergonzar a ninguno de nuestros sex simbol pero al carajo su dignidad! Naa mentira :3 era para que las que eligieron a los menos votados no se sintieran desilusionadas. Como voy a explicar todo aquí saldrá largo, pero te pediré que tengas paciencia ¿Okis? Posiblemente no vuelva a repetir esto y si me lo preguntas más adelante puede que te mande para acá (Me da flojera repetirlo xD). Al momento de subir el capi anterior las urnas se cerraron automáticamente por lo que ya están listos los resultados. Necesitaba sus votos por 1 sencillo motivo: Para tener un orden gradual de a que nación ponemos primero. Significaría que ninguno va a tener más chances que el otro, solo para establecer un orden especifico de acercamiento con la lectora y ya. Por eso de pronto aparecerán capis que son más Rusia o más Francia, todo depende de a cual le toque, aunque todo el orden se vio alterado por la forma en que llegaron los votos, antes de mostrártelo debes saber que cuando estaba casi terminada la votación habían dos punteros: Rusia y América, este ultimo ganaba por un voto, no obstante a los días inesperadamente Inglaterra comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar a la altura de Rusia, me complico tener tres mayorías pero aun así seguí, casi a la mitad del capi otro voto para Arthur apareció alcanzado a Alfred, continué hasta terminar y cuando estaba por subirlo noté un nuevo mensaje que apenas llevaba dos minutos hecho, votaba por Inglaterra…Por lo que las votaciones de mayor a menos quedan así: 1ero Inglaterra: 7votos / 2do Estado Unidos: 6votos / 3ero Rusia: 5votos / 4to Francia: 3votos / 5to China: 2voto. Recuerda que no por los resultados voy a dejar de escribir de alguno, de hecho en un tiempo más planea hacer un One-Shot de China x Lectora aunque sus seguidoras no sean tantas (Aprovechando de spamear xDD) Y eso sería todo, cambio y fuera.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y el se pertenece a sí mismo y a Japón. Los mandatarios y Casiopea pertenecen a sus naciones respectivas y a la mente colectiva xD. Tu padre le pertenece a la lectora y ella le pertenece a él, a su país y a sí misma.**

**Sí no te canse con todo lo de arriba -perdón :c- puedes pasar a leer.**

**Chapter 6: "Escondiéndonos de la magia y el peligro" Parte 1:**

Recobraste la conciencia evitando abrir los parpados sin moverte de tu posición, aun estaba obscuro y no te arriesgarías a llevarte una desagradable sorpresa con la hora. Esperaste un poco a pesar de estar bien despierta y ansiosa con un posible atraso alcanzando a soportar apenas unos segundos, torpe extendiste la mano hasta tu celular sabiendo así que faltaban unos tres minutos para que la alarma comenzara su fiesta. Te arreglaste con parsimonia extrañándote que a pesar de aquello terminaras antes de lo normal.

Te paseabas ágil y animosa por la cocina tarareando una vieja canción que se te había quedado pegada, hoy los sorprenderías con un desayuno en la cama, pensaste en cada uno hasta detenerte en Alfred…¿Un chico estadounidense que carajo desayuna? Las películas instruían un gran tazón de leche lleno de cereales, más café, más tostadas con mantequilla de maní y mermelada, más tocino, más un vaso de jugo de naranja, más waffles, más…más…Es cierto que Alfred creció muy rápido y que era un tipo grande, pero no había forma de que todo eso cupiera en su cuerpo, de hecho no tenías ni la mitad de las cosas que enumeraste. Resignada le preparaste café y tostadas con mantequilla y a cada mochi lo mismo solo que cortado en pequeños trozos y variando los bebestibles por algo más a sus gustos. Cuando ingresaste a la habitación de huéspedes con la bandeja quedaste estática admirando a las criaturas dormidas y entre ellas desperdigadas las prendas del estadounidense "_Alfred anda desnudo por la casa_" Fue lo primero que flecho tu mente generándote un fuerte escalofríos y sonrojo al pensar en su propósito e intenciones de deambular libremente por tu casa. Prendiste la luz súbitamente – ¡Chicos despierten! –Pediste dejando la bandeja a un costado para picar la supuesta espalda del chino.

– ¿Que pasa aru? –Este respondió alarmado.

–Fa-fa-falta…

– ¿Te sientes enferma otra vez da? –El ruso inquirió al ver tú potente sonrojo.

–Me siento perfectamente, es solo que…

– ¡La _Beau hôtesse_ nos trajo el desayuno a la cama! –El francés notó eufórico dando altos brincos.

– ¡¿Quieren dejar de interrumpirme?! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que falta… –Enmudeciste al escuchar un fuerte quejido al momento que el parisino avanzaba en reversa con sus saltos cayendo sobre las ropas. Tragaste nerviosa removiendo la prenda admirando junto al resto inesperadamente a Alfred – ¡Eso dolió! –frunció el entrecejo con leves quejidos.

–Has vuelto a ser un mochi…–Informaste sin creértelo.

–Además estaba cobijado entre las…WHAT?! –Voceo con los ojos de par en par. Desorientada lo tomaste entre tus manos estirándolo y moldeándolo como lo hiciste la primera vez que lo viste – ¿Que fue lo que paso? –Preguntaste contemplando su aún para ti curiosa fisonomía.

–Te dije que era el hechizo más potente que he hecho…Deshacerlo no debe ser tan sencillo –Te explico el inglés pensativo.

– ¡¿Hiciste un hechizo y no sabes cómo revertirlo?! –Interrogaste exaltada.

– ¡Salió mal! ¡Si supiera en que me equivoque entonces podría intentar hacer algo, pero no tengo las nociones porque seguí todo al pie de la letra! –Arthur contrapuso frustrado añadiendo sin querer una leve pisca de dolor que emergió desde su garganta apretada, o de donde se supusiera nacía su voz.

Sentiste su desespero enajenado atreviéndote a preguntar de igual manera – ¿Y que se supone que debía pasar si el hechizo salía bien? –hablaste cauta.

–Te dijimos que no podíamos decírtelo aru –Recordó Wang estimulando tu curiosidad que comenzaba a aflorar –Pe-pero…Creó que de alguna forma tengo derecho a saberl…

–BREAKFAST! –Te interrumpió Alfred llegando a la bandeja de un salto.

–¡Hey no te comas mis _Toast! (Tostadas_) –Exigió Francis apresurándose con el resto hasta su desayuno.

En tanto mordías tu pan presenciabas a los extraños seres, pasando una y mil preguntas por tu mente como un suspiro que no era satisfecho en absoluto. Estabas dejando quedarse en tu casa a cinco Mochi-Hombres con todo lo requerido a cambio de…Incertidumbre, dudas e inseguridad al no saber nada de ellos, apenas sus nombres y nacionalidades, ni siquiera sabias su edad, si estudiaban o eran ya profesionales, si eran personas honorables o parecientes de algún trastorno que te llevara a correr peligro. Concentrada en el vacío en tu mente terminaste tu comida sin pronunciar palabra, o al menos hasta sentir zurras en la puerta principal.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a la escuela? –Preguntó Hima sin siquiera saludar, algo atípico en él.

–Eh, este…Amanecí con temperatura y todo daba vueltas…

– ¡Hola _(Tu Nombre)_! ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? –Preguntó Casiopea que aparecía agitada después de tanto correr.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Casio?–Inquirió el chico.

–Vine a buscar a _(Tu Nombre_) al igual que tú al parecer –Le respondió la joven.

Te alegró que tus amigos se tomaran la molestia de irte a ver, sabias que estaban preocupados por ti.

– ¡Oh por cierto! Estamos retrasados por cinco minutos –Agrego tu amiga mirando su reloj.

– ¡CINCO MINUTOS! –El grito nuevamente atípico del asiático lo tenía al borde del colapso, el récord de una asistencia perfecta más una hora de llegada ejemplar estaba por írsele por la borda. Aunque confesabas que verlo así te divertía un tanto, de igual forma te apresuraste en ir por tus cosas –Ya me voy, cuídense y no hagan desmanes…–Avisaste cerrando mal tu bolso –Vuelvo en la tarde y…Confió en ustedes –Añadiste dejándolos extrañados por la forma en que dijiste eso ultimo.

– No haremos nada, todo estará igual cuando vuelvas–El inglés te informó intentando transmitirte confianza camuflada bajo su permanente enfado.

–Gracias Arthur –Respondiste algo más aliviada haciéndolo ruborizar.

–Ten cuidado aru –Wang se preocupo.

–Claro que sí –Sonreíste agradecida por su preocupación.

– ¡Ten cuidado con los pervertidos también! –Te pidió el hermano mayor recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los presentes, le sonreíste nerviosa con una ceja temblando, te acomodaste el bolso saliendo.

– ¡Espera _(Tu Nombre)_! –El estadounidense sonrojado te detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – ¿Me… traerías _chocolat_?

Asentiste energética con la cabeza intentando ocultar tus mejillas encendidas al recordar cierto _evento_ –Bien, ya me voy –Te apresuraste en salir, sin embargo algo llamo la atención del chino que te siguió hasta la puerta, saliste con tus amigos dejando nuevamente a los mochis resguardando tu apreciado hogar.

**°°°wVw°°°**

En medio del amplio y elegante salón una de las cómodas sillas era utilizada por un hombre absorto, enumerando los pros y contras de vivir en un mundo políticamente correcto, un cuestionamiento sin duda curioso y hasta inaceptable para un asiático con un enfoque de la vida tan restringido y cuadrado.

– ¿Ya ha decidido que hacer?

Despertó contemplando al ejecutivo que se acomodaba en una silla en frente. Suspiro al procesar la pregunta –Que yo sepa no tengo otra alternativa ¿No cree?

El ruso sonrió de una forma relajada como jamás lo habían visto sus grandes enemigos, o al menos los que él consideraba como tal. Esto era algo sabido por el chino que se reprimía las ganas de pedirle que sonriera más y asustara menos –Aunque aun no me convenzo de que sea una buena idea –Añadió haciendo tensar los hombros de su vecino – ¿No es China un país rico en mitologías? –Recordó intentando instigarlo.

–El que lo sea no significa que crea en ello, ni mucho menos que exista –Escudo su idea.

– ¿Sabe? Rusia es el país de las artes circenses –El europeo se cruzó de piernas acomodándose en el respaldo –A Rusia le gusta practicar constantemente, pero nadie lo sabe…Como sea. El punto es, que yo no creo en la magia propiamente tal. "Mago" es como denominamos vulgarmente a los ilusionistas y estos practicantes de ingenio y de la física recreativa siempre han estado ligados al circo…

– ¿A qué quiere llegar presidente? –Interrumpió la visita.

–Si las naciones desaparecieron por magia, la única manera de hallarlos es con magia ¿No lo piensa así?

–Me niego a creer en este tipo de cosas –Refuto el chino.

–No perdemos nada con intentar…

El asiático se encogió de hombros sacando de su chaqueta un papel contemplando cada detalle de este. Alzo la vista notando a su compañero nuevamente extenderle su celular –No perderá nada.

**°°°vWv°°°**

–Ya es la…Hora –Informó Casiopea con dificultad por correr tan rápido.

–Vamos a…Llegar atrasados –Añadiste mirando a tu amigo.

– No puede pasarme esto... –Se lamento Himaruya sin detener el paso, te entristecía verlo así y saber todo su esfuerzo día a día.

Querías estar con él y Casio en el salón, lo deseabas más que cualquier otra cosa…

–Señorita (_Tu Apellido_)… ¿Está (_Tu apellido_)? –Inquirió tu maestro.

– ¿Ah? –Pestañeaste perpleja.

–Debe decir "Aquí" o "Presente" –Recordó tu estricto profesor.

–A-aquí estoy…

El hombre resopló continuando con la lista. Estabas sentada en tu lugar en la sala de clases junto al resto de tus compañeros que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de nada. Volteaste hasta el puesto de tu amiga que te miraba perpleja y respondía la asistencia del licenciado. Himaruya también mostraba desconcierto.

–Señor Hidekaz.

–Presente –Respondía el asiático.

**°°°wVw°°°**

Gracias al altavoz el repiqueteo de la llamada hacía eco en el salón.

– ¿Alo? –Respondió una voz masculina.

–Hola, estás hablando con el Presidente de Rusia.

–Ahh…_Bună dimineaţa (Buenos días) Ai nevoie de ceva? (¿Qué necesita?)_ _Nu că divertisment Rusia chiar vrei?! (¡¿No quiere que entretenga a Rusia verdad?!) _–Voceo alterado.

El ruso notó la cara de desconcierto del mandatario chino –¿Quiere hablar en ingles? –Pidió el jefe europeo.

–¿En ingles? Yo pensaba que el presidente de Rusia hablaba mi idioma…–Se extraño.

–Necesito que venga al "_Palacio del Senado_" de inmediato –Interrumpió el dueño de hogar.

–Pero estaba por meter unas "_Baklavas_" al horno… –Se excuso.

–Dije que lo quiero aquí DE INMEDIATO…O le diré a Rusia que vaya a visitar a su querido sirviente…–Se opuso con fuerza.

– ¡Está bien, está bien!…Voy en seguida, demorare lo que dure el viaje…Adiós –Colgó desganado.

Guardo su celular en la chaqueta acomodándose en la silla y abriendo una botella – ¿Vodka? –Ofreció.

–N-no…Gracias –El asiático rechazo preguntándose qué generaba que ese ruso asustara tanto y riera tan poco.

**°°°wVw°°°**

–Pe-pero…¡Estábamos corriendo y, y de repente de la nada… Estábamos sentados en medio del salón! –Vocifero Casiopea gesticulando con las manos.

–Ya sabemos lo que paso, no tienes para que repetirlo –Aviso el japonés cómodamente bebiendo un té verde.

–A ti no te importa lo que paso, solo te interesa que llegaste a la hora –Recrimino la chica.

–Si me pongo a repetir como tú una y otra vez lo mismo no daré cabida a mi cabeza para que pueda pensar –Hablo pausado posando sus labios nuevamente en la pequeña taza.

–Últimamente has estado muy intransigente y distante Himaruya ¿Qué te pasa? –Interrogó Casio. El asiático desvió la vista con las mejillas encendidas –N-nada.

–Eso no es cierto, te ruborizaste… –Resaltó poniendo sus brazos en jarra –A no ser que…

– A no ser ¿Qué? –Desafió.

– Que…¿Te gusta alguien?

El chico sorprendido cambio su tonalidad amarilla por una bermejo titubeando un montón de incoherencias –C-co…¿COMO PUEDES PREGUNTARME ESO TAN DIRECTAMENTE?

– ¿Eh? Así que sí te gusta alguien…Interesante –Lo molesto divertida ante sus reacciones, en tanto los mirabas impasible –Voy al baño…– Informaste yéndote con tus cosas sin que ninguno se percatara. Dejaste tu bolso sobre el lavamanos de uno de los múltiplos baños de niñas del colegio, suspiraste sonoramente haciendo eco en las paredes del lugar vacio presionando un poco el hombro que cargaba el peso de tus pertenencias –No recuerdo haber guardado tantas cosa –Te quejaste admirando tu rostro con aspecto cansado, te tocaste la mejilla notando lo pálida que te encontrabas, tomaste un mechón de tu pelo jalándolo suavemente fijándote en lo despeinada que estabas por correr tanto, abriste el bolso para sacar tu peine quedando estupefacta al admirar una pequeña bola acurrucada entre tus cuadernos respirar lenta y profundamente, miraste para todos lados asegurándote de que nadie merodeara la zona –Oye…Despierta –Pediste zamarreándolo.

–… ¿Estoy en _Chuvasia_?…¿Da?

– ¡Iván! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaste reprimiendo tu grito.

–No sé, tú me trajiste a este lugar.

– ¡Pero yo no sabía que tú!… ¿Por qué estabas metido dentro de mi bolso?

–Quería confirmar que todo anduviera bien en el mundo exterior…Y que fuera seguro para ti, da.

– ¿Por qué no debería serlo? A mí nunca me ocurre nada.

–Qué bueno…Me preocupaba que alguien viniera a lastimarte –Rio.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¿Porque alguien quería hacer tal cosa…

– ¡(_Tu nombre_)! ¿Estás aquí? –Te interrumpió tu amiga. Cerraste tu bolso en el que aun estaba Iván, volteando hacia la puerta en donde aparecía la chica.

– ¿Con quién estabas hablando? –Inquirió mirando para todos lados.

–Con nadie –Respondiste escondiendo las manos ante los nervios, algo de lo que ella se percato acercándose hasta tomar tus brazos para extenderlos y ver que escondías – ¿Era tu padre?

– ¿Mi padre? –Repetiste extrañada.

–Con él estabas hablando ¿O no? –Apunto tu celular en tu mano –Ahh, s-sí era él, estaba muy ocupado –Le seguiste la corriente.

–Como siempre –Se encogió de hombros –Bueno, al menos hoy volverá a tu casa y no pasaras la noche sola –Sonrió levemente.

– ¡¿Ho-Hoy?! –Repetiste boquiabierta.

–Sí, eso decía la nota que te dejo en la mesa hace unos días ¿Recuerdas?

Hiciste memoria corroborando lo que te decía, quisiste salir corriendo para desalojar a los Mochis antes de que pudiese verlos. El repiqueteo de la alarma anunciaba el fin de la hora de almuerzo.

–Hay que volver a clases, no debemos llegar tarde –Comentó tomándote de la muñeca. Te acomodaste el bolso con cuidado para que Iván no se golpeara hay dentro mientras intentabas recordar en que minuto apareció el celular en tu mano si no lo habías sacado.

**°°°wVw°°°**

El presidente de Usa observaba melancólico el uniforme de Alfred.

–¿Ocurre algo señor presidente? –Inquirió tu padre.

–Ante lo que está pasando claramente debería estar más nervioso por las consecuencias en el ámbito económico o social del país. Pero la verdad es que me importa mucho más el bienestar de América, me pregunto si estará bien abrigado o si estará comiendo bien…

–Con todo respeto señor, él nunca ha comido bien –Corrigió.

El británico ingresaba mustio sentándose en una de las sillas.

– ¿Como le fue? –Interrogo el estadounidense recibiendo una mirada fulminante del europeo –Inglaterra desapareció, tuve que viajar a América interrumpiendo mi té de la tarde, casi pierdo mi trabajo y mi cabeza y usted me pregunta ¡¿Como me fue?!

–Sin embargo no ha perdido su puesto y nosotros también somos afectados de estas desapariciones –Tu padre le sirvió un _Earl Grey_ para que se relajara.

–Gr-Gracias…

La puerta de la _Sala de los Pilares_ se abrió de golpe – ¡Lo sabia! ¡Han estado ocultando información! –Acusó el presidente francés –Iré a informarle a los euroasiáticos –Sentencio dándose la vuelta.

–Oh, sí conozco bien a ese _tal_ ruso –El americano hablo despectivamente al referirse a su eterno enemigo –Estoy casi seguro que debe estar planeando algo terrible.

El francés se volteo perplejo –Pe-pero, nadie me invito a su bando…–Hiso un leve mohín.

– ¿Por qué no se sienta y toma una taza de té? –Tu papá sonrió nervioso obligándolo a sentarse.

–¿Por qué no me invitaron con ustedes? –Pregunto tristemente.

–Porque Francia no es importante –Expelió el británico cargado de furia bebiendo elegantemente su brebaje nacional.

– ¡¿Que acabas de decir?!

–Francia es inútil militarmente…Algo curioso pensando en todo lo que sometieron a los pobres países que tuvieron el infortunio de terminar siendo sus colonias –Se explico calmadamente agitando el poco contenido de su diminuta taza.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Inglaterra? El país orgulloso por haber sido potencia económica al ser el mayor vendedor de mano factura…¡Ja! De no haber sido porque a sus pobres colonias las obligaba a comprar sus productos de mala calidad se habría ido a la ruina –Aviso el parisino levantándose de la silla.

– ¡¿Repite es…–El ministro se calló al sentir un frio liquido correr por su cabello y cara, volteo el rostro viendo a tu progenitor con una taza de agua en la mano –¡Que acaba de hacer idio…–Le lanzo el resto que le quedaba –Por favor, siéntese ministro –Pidió pausado.

– ¡Lo ha vuelto a hace…

– ¡QUE SE SIENTE MINISTRO! –Exigió exasperado logrando que le obedeciera con los ojos como platos.

–Jajaj…Pareces un pequeño _Papillon_ recibiendo las ordenes de su am…–El presidente europeo se burlo recibiendo el mismo ataque de agua.

–También siéntese usted, por favor –Tu Padre pidió sin objeciones –Lo siento, pero si empiezan a pelearse perderán tiempo, energías y se crearán más problemas. Mi trabajo es precisamente eso, evitar más conflictos y en lo posible ayudar a solucionar los existentes…Aunque, creo que con lo que acabo de hacer ya no tengo trabajo –Miro a su jefe – ¿Qué? ¿Por esto? Debería ascenderte –Bromeo el estadounidense.

–Me temo que tiene razón –Admitió el dueño de casa.

– ¿En serio? Crees que debo ascenderlo? –Interrogo el americano.

–Por favor no me provoque presidente –El ministro con los ojos en blanco pidió encolerizado. Tu papá armonizando el tenso ambiente sirvió más té administrando la conversación un rato para hacerla amena – (…) Por eso es el color más repetido en las banderas del mundo. Aunque, cambiando radicalmente el tema o más bien volviendo a lo que nos convoca, creo que es el momento preciso para determinar los próximos pasos a seguir.

–Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo es difícil saber por donde empezar si no tenemos muchos indicios de lo que pasa –Explico su jefe.

–Bueno, sabemos que desaparecieron por un hechizo…–El francés informado intento enumerar sin saber como más seguir.

–Sus ropas estaban tiradas por lo que es imposible reconocerlos por el uniforme, pero me llama la atención que ni la bufanda de Rusia ni los lentes de América fueron hallados en los alrededores, esas son cosas que ninguno dejaría atrás –Aporto el ministro.

–Y menos pensando en que América necesita de ellos, al fin y al cabo son Texas –Añadió el estadounidense.

– ¿Entonces no deberíamos considerar que haya sido un secuestro y que las ropas tiradas por doquier y el pentagrama fueran solo distractores? –El parisino comento dejando pensativo a los mandatarios.

–Le pedí a los investigadores que llevarán muestras al laboratorio para examinar la tierra del sector y el líquido acuoso. Posiblemente la ciencia pueda determinar si efectivamente ocurrió magia o si fue solo un truco –Comento tu progenitor.

–Es lógico pensar que si fue un hechizo el suelo pueda mostrar ciertas alteraciones, no es mala idea –Apoyo el británico.

–¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos al laboratorio ahora!

**N/A: Lo sé ahora me dirán ¿Y eso fue todo ;A; ? Lo siento xDD pero era un capi necesario y en la segunda parte aparecerán mucho pero mucho más los mochis (y también el titulo será más a corde con lo escrito). Las situaciones raras ya empiezan a notarse! (Consté que dije "Notarse" y no "Comienzan" o-o! ) poco a poco las cosas irán tomando un giro distinto y nos acercaremos cada vez más al hilo central de este fic, porque el género (Si van a ver) es primero Romance, Segundo Misterio, Drama, tragedia…Es más, esas posiciones deberían ir al revés. De hecho está no es una historia cómica (En serio xD) Es una trama que busca un cometido más allá de la misma, algo que aun no puedo contar porque o sino arruinaría la sorpresa xDD y no quiero eso, pero por ahora no diré más que: "Recomiendo seguir leyendo a los valientes" o al menos hasta unos cuantos capis más. No es que quiera espantar a nadie pero, tampoco quiero que se encuentren con algo indeseable. Solo intento mostrar una ventana más de lo que conocemos o creemos conocer…Ya no hay más spam xDD Me gustó hacer este capi, las ideas estaban a flote y no me estruje el cerebro como en otros*w* La "**_**Baklava**_**" es un postre turco (pero masificado también en el misterioso país owo) es un pastel de capas relleno de pasta de nueces trituradas bañado en almíbar o jarabe de miel (Uhm en serio necesito algo dulce xB ) La "**_**Sala de los Pilares**_**" es un salón del mítico "**_**10 de Downing Street**_**" (Residencia presidencial de Inglaterra) y ese salón es a donde el ministro lleva a las visitas mientras esperan que la comida este lista (Hay también tiene cocina y todo…Obvio -w-*) Por otro lado el "Palacio del Senado" cumple la misma función que lo recién mencionado, solo que en Rusia xDD Ah y otra cosa, el Papillon es una raza de perro francesa, es pequeño blanco y café obscuro y algún día tendré uno *-*(Y le pegará mil patadas al de Justin Bieber…Ok no xDD pero el mío será el mejor del mundo *w*) y también un Afgano moreno xD (De hecho si Francia fuera perro esta sería su raza xP) será chistoso, haré que mi papillon monte al afgano como un caballo y me harán ganar mucho oro *0* (Hay está la respuesta de la lectora que me preguntó cómo la iba a hacer para convertirme en una vieja millonaria xDD). **

**Y mi sección favo, respuesta a los Reviews! 3 3**

_**Kamirin Chan**_**: Holi! c: soy tan feliz de que te haya encantado *La apapacha*Realmente como que estubo way ¿Cierto? xD a mi parecer estuvo pésimo Dx ( siendo sincera, no me gusto mucho u.u) fue más informativo, pero créeme que estos capis son necesarios ;-; solo espero que este sea más de su agrado…Y si no, estoy convencida que el que viene lo será *w* AmericaxReader en el aire? xDD solo el capi anterior, ahora no participaron tanto los mochis ;w; pero en el que viene hay más sorprais! xDD Francia e Inglaterra no se salvan de la ancianidad(?) Ahora nombre algo, levemente xDD, es que sobre el Mundial…A pesar de que mi país está en octavos de final y elimino al ex campeón del mundo, yo soy una de las que está en contra de la mafia de la Fifa D: que se auto soborna así misma…Lo sé, soy muy fome xD pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con algo así (Si me pongo a explicarme te aburriría xD)... En fin xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz recibirlos *3* muchos bacios y que te valla benne en todo querida leidi.**

_**Yuya Kinomoto**_**: Morí con tu comentario xDD el presidente de Usa es más…Infantil quizás, o así quise ponerlo :3 el de Rusia…Créeme que no es malo, solo es malévolo xDD Me alegra que te gustara tener encima a un Alfred desnudo ;w; *Le envía un suero con sangre para compensar los glóbulos rojos caídos* :o en este cap hubo otro cambio con las transformaciones, me da curiosidad que la lectora tenga sus propias sospechas, también me gustaría saber si aciertas muchos kisses para ti también leidi ciao y gracias por tus comentarios 3**

_**Zuzumomo Chan:**_** *Saluda tímida* Ho-hola Kyoto…Yo también quería café ;w; hgdasdnhgkj El porno era publicidad engañosa(?) Eehm…Lo siento pero ya una lectora está semana me pidió matrimonio(?) y dije que no xDD Los gatitos dominarán el mundo *-* enserio soy tu mentora? :o *Le entrega ramen picante(?)* ¿Era así no? xD (Srry nunca ví naruto :´D) espera no mueras ahogada! ._. Me extrañaste? *La apapacha* gracie leidi. Dasdas Mi vida no es tanto caos como crees xP sí italiano *-* lo estoy retomando porque ya lo estudiaba antes, bue…Al menos ya sabes cómo defenderte en el idioma x´D Adeuz Kyoto and Zuzumomo, gracie por el coment 3**

_**Erandi Misao: **_**Sí tu voto cambio todo xD (explico como en las advertencias) *Le envía un suero con sangre para compensar la que perdió* xB que bueno que te gustara :´3 y ojala te guste este tambien (La otra vez Fanfiction me saco tu nombre delante de la respuesta a tu comentario espero que no vuelva a pasar) muchos bacios leidi, que tenga una bella semana y gracias por comentar.**

_**Mori**_**: Lo sé, no es suficiente, y quizás este cap tampoco QAQ srry x imagine que más de alguna lectora tendría algo con el personaje de papá, pensé en cambiarlo a un tío o algo pero…Para que se desarrollen las cosas y funcionen TIENE que ser tu padre (Yo vivo con mi papá ¿sabes? Y se la pasa más tiempo fuera de casa…Y no vivo con mi mamá, de hecho es lo único que he plasmado en la historia como algo personal, el resto es todo diferente xD…Sin embargo conforme avance la historia sabrás por qué no pude cambiar al personaje de papá) Prussia? La verdad no lo había considerado para nada en la trama xD pero ahora que lo nombras…Se me vienen buenas ideas a la mente! :D Omg! xD srry por hacerte sentir violada ;w; pero según mi informante personal(?) La tiene tan peque que es casi imposible que…Ok mejor me callo xDD P:D: Actualicé antes! pido piedad estudio y trabajo QAQ pero intentaré tener la conti prontamente. Gracias por el coment lo aprecio. Xoxo ragazza que tenga buen day.**

**Gigi: Si te lo digo arruinaría el misterio xDD así que soy una tumba (Mentira, soy humana xD) gracias por comentar y ojala te guste la conti xoxo querida 3**

**El sueño me está matando ;-; y ya les deje arto que leer xD es tarde y mañana debo laborear. Besotes a todos *3* nos leemos en dos semanas (Más o menos)ciao leidis *Se aleja rebotando sobre su pelota brazuca* **


End file.
